Будучи Сильной
by Mitsuko-chama
Summary: Перевод “Stoically Stitched” Розетты-Каллен. Белла хранила секрет, который пожирал ее. После неудачного самоубийства ее кладут в больницу, где ей предстоит выяснить, кому она может доверять, а кого нужно опасаться.
1. Пролог

**Название:** «Будучи Сильной»

**Оригинальное название:** "Stoically Stitched"

**Автор:** Rosette-Cullen

**Переводчик:** Tsubasa aka Mitsuko(-)Chama

**Разрешение на перевод: **получено

**Дисклеймер: **надо же, Сумерки принадлежат Стефани Майер, а этот фик – девушке с никнеймом Розетта-Каллен

**Фэндом:** Сумерки

**Жанр:** Агнст/Романс

**Рейтинг:** M aka R  
**Размер:** макси

**От переводчика:** Честно говоря, это мой первый фик по Сумеркам, пусть и переводной. Сменила название. Вот и все.

**Пролог **

Медсестры что-то бесполезно трещали над моим безвольным телом. Запах антисептика ударил в нос, хотя я и так уже была оцепеневшей. Голоса начали что-то нашептывать голове, а глаза лениво осмотрели людей, окружавших меня. Все казалось нереальным. Я слышала, как люди говорят, но в то же время это было не так. «Ради моей жизни» - вот так я расшифровала их слова. Я была ошибкой природы, мое тело лишь дрожало и ничего больше.

Единственное, о чем я могла сказать точно – это равномерное тиканье часов. Я слышала его вопреки шуму, который старался все заглушить. Мои уши сфокусировались на смягчающем тиканье. Мои глаза становились все тяжелее и тяжелее, я едва их могла держать открытыми. Нет, я не кану во тьму. Я боялась, боялась больше, чем обычно. Руки сильно дрожали. Мне хотелось шевелиться, но тело не подчинялось приказам.

Я сосредоточенно слушала это равномерное тиканье, и каждый звук постепенно успокаивал меня. Кровь пульсировала, гармонируя с ритмом. Повязки причиняли острую боль, но я не шевелилась, твердо решив перенести этот ад. Нет, я не закричу и не стану умолять о жалости или помощи. Не рассказав никому, сделаю этот шаг и закрою себя от всех. Так, как я всегда это делала.

Несмотря на окоченение, я чувствовала, как боль возвращается. Это был ужасно – одна часть тела была будто бы во льду, другая – в огне. Это ад, созданный мной самой. Назначит ли он выкуп за меня? Нет, тьма нискольчеко не обнадеживала. Наоборот, я только больше чувствовала себя ничтожеством и никчемной.

Тиканье часов замедлилось в моем разуме, впуская туда страх и панику. Неужели это и есть то, чего я хотела, чего добивалась? Сбежать, жить на адской высоте? Мои глаза не слушались меня, они были закрыты и погружали меня в темноту. Это была моя резиденция, место, где меня приветствовали, но в то же время место, где я – непрошенный гость. Слеза тихо сбежала из глаза. И пробежала рядом с мочкой уха. Она высохнет или упадет на пол. Другого выхода нет

В этот раз я ни с кем не сражалась, дав тьме поглотить себя. Я глубоко вдохнула и задержала дыхание. Еще больше криков окружило меня, услышать тиканье часов оказалось нереальным. Легкие были перекрыты для кислорода, и мне пришлось использовать всю силу, чтобы не задохнуться.

Наконец, помощь пришла. Я почувствовала, что впереди был свет. Крики продолжались, кто-то стучал по моей груди, вероятно, этот кто-то подумал, что я перестала дышать. Но сейчас уже ничего невозможно исправить. Я провалилась в сон, уничтожая боль на некоторое время.

Мое тело расслабилось, лежав на чем-то мягком подо мной. Тьма ушла от меня, давая лучику света прикрыть мою никчемность. Капля пота пробежала по мне. Никакой боли, никакого шума.

Я шла навстречу свободе, поприветствовав свою гибель и провалившись в небытие.


	2. Первая Глава

**Глава 1 **

Я не знала, сколько времени пробыла в забытьи, когда проснулась. Комната была настолько чисто белая, внушая такое отвращение, что я сама побелела. Запах больницы ударил в нос, заставляя мой желудок перекрутиться от нервности. Все болело, мое тело кричало в ужасе. Все это вызвало смутные воспоминания.

Линия на мониторе монотонно изображала пульс и подпрыгнула, когда я попыталась сесть. Я осмотрела эту белую комнату, едва замечая, что у моих собственных рук есть свои белые декорации. Правая рука заныла при одной мысли о попытке пошевелить ей.

А затем _это _снова ударило по мне. Все, что случилось в прошедшие недели. Ужасные чувства подозрения, одиночества, ужаса, несчастья и депрессия, наконец. Все события ударили по мне так сильно, что даже дышать стало трудно. Все эти чувства свалились на меня за раз, в один и тот же день. Они приказали мне взять их с собой. Так я и сделала.

Воспоминания обжигали, и разум был в шоке от такого. Все считали, что я всего лишь очередная сумасшедшая девочка-подросток с взбушевавшимися гормонами. Может быть, это правда, но это далеко не объяснение, почему я доверилась своим чувствам. Очень тяжело просыпаться каждое утро с печалью в душе. Как будто ты оплакиваешь кого-то, но слишком поздно понимаешь, что оплакиваешь самого себя.

Слезы тихо побежали вниз по щеке, падая на марлю на моей руке. Я плакала не потому, что мне было больно или грустно – хотя это и так – а потому, что я проиграла. Попытавшись убежать от трудностей, я только ухудшила свое положение. Какой же жалкой нужно быть, чтобы провалиться так просто?

Стоны издавались из моей груди, заставляя руки трястись, но я не обращала на это внимание. Кто-то начал открывать дверь, вызывая кошмарный шум. Но я не двигалась. Трясущимися руками я вытерла слезы, так как не хотела, чтобы кто-то – кто бы то ни был – их видел.

- Изабелла Свон? – мягко спросил голос.

Я посмотрела из-под простыни на человека, который только что вошел. Он потрясающе выглядел! У него были средней длины светлые волосы, песочного цвета, бледная кожа и глубокие золотые глаза. Я не могла оторвать от него глаз. Хотя он и красивый, но и пугающий одновременно. Я подняла руку, не обращая внимания на боль, и еще одна слеза капнула на марлю.

- А… ум, да? – я промямлила.

Он улыбнулся мне, а затем посмотрел на диаграмму.

- Я доктор Карлайл Каллен. Я буду твоим врачом, пока ты здесь.

- Что? Зачем, где я? – мой голос дрожал, так как начиналась легкая истерика. Доктор Каллен остался серьезным. Наверняка, у него тысячи таких пациенток как я. Но все эти накопленные годами знания еще не факт, что он может помочь мне.

- Ты помнишь, что случилось, Изабелла?

Я очнулась от своих раздумий.

- Да, помню.

- Не бывает так – что подобные события происходят, а ты просто, в конце концов, уходишь. Тебе нужно рассказать о своих чувствах, и почему такое вообще получилось.

- Я не знаю почему. Просто получилось. Я не хотела так поступать, но мое тело перестало подчиняться мне, - мой голос был тихим, как бы прикрывая правду.

- Да, но мы должны понять причину.

- Этого не произойдет снова, только не заставляйте меня оставаться здесь! – Страх не отпускал меня, заставляя умолять. Но если я сама не знаю, почему так сделала, то, как объясню остальным?

- Несмотря на то, что ты говоришь, будто не поступишь так вновь, это не значит, что твои слова – правда.

Мои глаза снова заслезились. Я останусь в этой ловушке, только потому, что я провалилась при попытке избежать боли. Быть заключенной здесь, вдали от внешнего мира – это наказание. Доктор Каллен осторожно на меня посматривал. Его золотые глаза объяснили, что я толком ничего не сказала.

- Доктор Каллен, вы понадобились в конторе, - войдя, сказала похожая на мышь девушка с каштановыми волосами и голубыми глазами.

- Прости, Изабелла. Я вернусь через минуту, чтобы отвести тебя в твою комнату, - сказав это, она грациозно отвернулся и вышел из комнаты.

Он отведет меня в мою комнату? Я думала, я уже в своей комнате. Осматриваясь, я поняла, что это больше похоже на что-то типа приемной, чем на комнату. Я снова улеглась на свою кровать и уставилась в потолок. Стекая с моего лица, слезы падали на подушку. Боль окружила меня, но я игнорировала ее, как только могла.

Мои глаза были полностью открыты, и я села, хоть это и неудобно. Все это – моя ошибка, за которую мне придется заплатить. И я гордо приму этот удар. Я буду врать врачам, не важно, какими методами они будут лечить меня. Единственной трещинкой в моем плане является факт, что я кошмарная лгунья. Я могла лишь надеяться, что желание выбраться отсюда будет сильнее.

Моя голова потеряла равновесие, а кровь, казалось, стала течь в одном направлении. Можно было догадаться, что прошло много времени, прежде чем кто-нибудь заметил это. Я лишь отчетливо помнила, что кровь хлестала из моей раны, свободно протекая перед самыми моими глазами. Свет ослепил меня, а запах был и того хуже – ржавчины и соли. Я не могла открыть глаза. Там, где я лежала – все было в крови.

- Изабелла? – позвал меня голос.

Я повернула свою голову направо – туда, откуда услышала этот голос. Доктор Каллен стоял рядом с моей кроватью, а его глаза изучали меня. Он колебался. Я знала, что мало кто на такое способен. Теперь у меня упадок сил.

- Белла, - я промямлила.

Он улыбнулся мне:

- Белла, ты проведешь эту ночь здесь. Я знаю, к таким вещам сложно привыкнуть, - он пробормотал. – Я покажу тебе твою комнату завтра. Пожалуйста, дай нам, докторам, помочь тебе. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, не стесняйся, обращайся.

Искренне улыбнувшись, он налил какую-жидкость в шприц, впрыснул это мне и ушел. Мои глаза потяжелели. Тело хотело спать, но разум сопротивлялся.

Я не хотела, чтобы завтрашний день наступал. Гораздо больше мне бы понравилось спать вечно. Но разве не этого я добивалась? Спать вечно, не зная, что такое боль и несправедливость. Чтобы этот сон никогда не кончался.

*** ***

Мои ноги тряслись, умоляя расслабиться. Но я не могла. Я еле-еле передвинула сначала одну ногу вперед, потом вторую, а затем шлепнулась в инвалидную коляску, которую мне подвезла девушка, похожая на мышь. Она всегда была такой зажатой, как будто боялась всех. Я могла бы даже посочувствовать этой девушке. До того, как я перестала ощущать какие-либо чувства, я тоже боялась.

Девушка робко улыбнулась мне, после повезла меня по коридору. Мои ладони, окоченевшие из-за болеутоляющего, лежали на коленях. Все палаты были одинаковыми, белыми от пола до потолка. Этого было достаточно, чтобы свести человека с ума. Люди украдкой бросали на меня взгляды. Для них я была новенькой девочкой в коляске.

- Изабелла? – спросила эта мыше-подобная девушка.

- Да,

- Тебе нужно переодеться, какого размера твоя одежда.

- М-м, полагаю, маленького.

Больше ничего не сказав, она повезла меня дальше по коридору. Группа женщин лет двадцати уставились на нас. Я опустила голову, отказываясь ловить на себе заинтересованные взгляды. Все выглядели мрачными и угрюмыми. Атмосфера была ужасно депрессивной. Все они видели меня насквозь.

Девушка остановилась перед комнатой для двух человек. Комната была такой же белой, как и все остальные. Кровати стояли в противоположных углах, тумбочка между ними, а рядом – комод.

- Вот твоя одежда, маленький размер. В комоде еще несколько таких. Комнату проверяют дважды в неделю, могут прийти в любое время, - я кивнула, и она продолжила. – Я медсестра этого крыла, Лилиан. Доктор Каллен твой доктор, но когда он будет отсутствовать, его заменит Доктор Лоренцо.

- Хорошо, - ответила я.

- Когда бы тебе ни понадобилось говорить, ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне или к кому-нибудь еще.

- Спасибо, - сказала я презрительно.

Лилиан вышла из комнаты, и я свободно вздохнула. Еще раз осмотрев комнату, я невольно скривила губы. Напротив двери висело окно. И хотя в комнате было довольно прохладно, я открыла окно, чтобы впустить еще больше воздуха. Живительного и свежего.

Мое состояние медленно менялось. Мои руки снова заныли, когда я попыталась дотянуться до низа юбки. Но даже это нытье было ничем в сравнении с тем, что я испытала, когда потрогала свою белую тоненькую, V-neck футболку. Все-таки, такая одежда мне неудобна. Юбка выше колена где-то на 2 дюйма*, да и футболка тоже не особо прикрывала меня. Кажется, я была разоблачена. Да, и создавалось впечатление, будто за мной вели слежку. При мысли об этом, я покраснела.

Кое-что в этой комнате заполучило мое внимание. Края были золотыми, сияя в мягком свете Форка, Вашингтон. Я подошла поближе к столу, что стоял в другом углу комнаты. Аккуратно взяла в руки фотографию в рамке. Красивая рыжеволосая женщина с карими глазами стояла рядом с мужчиной, у которого были каштановые волосы и зеленые глаза. Взгляд женщины был полон нежности, теплоты и любви. Мужчина хоть и был немного угрюм, он влюблено смотрел на свою спутницу. На его лице играла улыбка. Рядом с ними стоял маленький мальчик. На вид ему было лет пять-шесть, и он держал мужчину и женщину за руки.

Этот мальчик мгновенно приковал мой взгляд к себе. Его волосы были бронзовыми с темноватым оттенком. Мои глаза изучали этот цвет. Также, его кожа была бледной, только на щеках были розовые ямочки. Он восхитителен.

- Кто ты?

Я мгновенно развернулась, чтобы посмотреть на то, кто подкрался ко мне. Мои глаза увидели фигуру парня в дверях; а его глаза словно готовили ловушку. Мне не хотелось оглядываться. Зеленые, изумрудно зеленые. Они были потрясающими; я боялась из-за гнева, отражающегося в них, но не могла отвернуться.

- Не трогай это! – закричал парень. – Какого черта происходит с тобой? Ты врываешься в комнату незнакомого человека и трогаешь его вещи!

В его глазах отражалась ярость, которая перекрывала эти изумруды. Должно быть, я выглядела полной кретинкой, потому что он злобно выхватил фотографию из рук. Моя рука резко дернулась, и я прикусила губу, чтобы не закричать. Марля стала красной. А мои зубы впились в губу еще сильнее.

- Простите, - я прошептала.

Он смотрел на меня. Наверное, разглядывал слезинки, и мою губу, которая почти треснула. Глаза все еще сверкали злобой, но брови приняли треугольную форму. Я прижала руку к груди, пытаясь не испачкать футболку. Я взглянула на этого парня.

- Извините, - я повторила. – Я не знала, что это ваше. Мне просто стало интересно.

Я и сама не понимала, почему извиняюсь. Конечно, я не должна была копаться в его вещах, но я злилась, что он причинил мне боль. А рана просто горела под марлей, напоминая об ошибке. А вторая рука не хотела утешительно ее погладить.

Кровь намочила все. Отвратительный малиновый на белом. На это невозможно смотреть. Парень скептически разглядывал меня, пока его взгляд не наткнулся на пораненную руку.

- Ой, черт, прости! – запинаясь, произнес он.

- Все в порядке, - я произнесла еле-еле.

Вроде бы, он немного успокоился, хотя и не совсем. Я ушла с его половины комнаты. Кровать, на которую я села была мягкой. Даже слишком. Без сомнений, моя спина будет ныть следующие несколько ночей. Атмосфера в комнате была напряженной.

Левым глазом я заметила, как парень копается в своем комоде. Он встал на колени и что-то искал в нижнем ящике. Его темно-бронзовые волосы падали на лицо. Также проскальзывала бледная медь, придавшая его волосам и лицу великолепие. Мои глаза рентгеном сверлили этого парня. Он мне казался до жути знакомым.

Фотография! Я выпрямилась, когда до меня дошло, что парень до жути похож на того. Того самого, с большой добродушной улыбкой. Могла ли так оказаться, что они – один и тот же человек? Вот этот парень, ищущий что-то в шкафу и тот милый мальчик. Но этот выглядел уставшим, а тот – счастливым.

- Эй! – Позвал он меня.

- А? – это был наилучший вариант ответа.

- Покажи мне свою руку.

Я сделала так, как он мне сказал. Несмотря на то, что несколько секунд назад он был готов снести мне голову, я почему-то чувствовала себя комфортно рядом с ним.

Его пальцы нежно снимали марлю с моей руки. Когда мой нос учуял противный запах, я отвернулась и попыталась сосредоточиться на дереве за окном. Я могу поклясться, что услышала «Ну, наконец, свежесть!», когда марля была снята.

- Можешь смотреть сейчас.

Я взглянула на руку и облегченно вздохнула, когда увидела новую белоснежную повязку.

- Спасибо, - я пробормотала.

- Да без проблем. Кстати, кто ты?

- Изабелла Свон, думаю, ваша новая соседка, - застенчиво ответила я.

Его брови недоверчиво выгнулись:

- Прости?

- Медсестра – Лилиан – прислала меня сюда и сказала, что здесь моя комната.

- Да быть такого не может. На этом этаже все комнаты – одноместные, - он замолчал на минуту, а затем положил палец на переносицу. – Для чего ты здесь?

Я просто пожала плечами. Кивнув, он сел на пол и скрестил свои ноги. Да, его характер был изменчив. Его взгляд снова встретился с моим, и боль, пронзившую меня, было не спрятать. Мне жутко захотелось протянуть руку и нежно погладить его по щеке. Его кожа выглядела такой гладкой и мягкой, что сидеть напротив меня казалось несправедливым.

Его глаза, не моргая, смотрели на мою руку. Скорее всего, он погрузился в свой разум, потому что я звала его несколько раз. Он был так похож на мраморную статую! Ветер мягко развивал его темно-бронзовые волосы. Он казался моделью с блестящей обложки журнала. Он глубоко (но нервно) вздохнул. Его взгляд стал стеклянным, а маленькие изумруды так и продолжали сверкать.

- П-прости, - он пробормотал.

- Все в порядке, - мой голос был не более чем шепотом. – А ты-то сам как?

Я перешла на ты.

- Да. Мне нужно идти, увидимся позже! – затем он встал и вышел за дверь.

Мое сердце бешено колотилось, а щеки явно пылали. И все это из-за одного парня. Я тихо проклинала себя за слабость. Неужели из моего прошлого опыта, что людям нельзя доверять, я еще не выучила? Что нельзя полностью доверять людям, не важно, насколько они милы и дружелюбны?

Мне не надо было разговаривать с этим парнем, и я не допущу этого снова.

* около пяти сантиметров


	3. Вторая Глава

**Глава 2**

Я всегда не любила больницу. Она не только белая и стерильная, но еще и неуютная. А терапия все ухудшала. Доктор Каллен был добрым со мной; казалось, ему важен любой пустячок, о котором я говорила. Он никогда не надавливал на меня и не заставлял выговориться. Иногда мне хотелось открыться ему чуть-чуть, но мой разум мне напоминал, что это его работа как доктора.

Я провела здесь около недели; каждый день был более беспорядочным, чем предыдущий. Также, создавалось впечатление, что мой сосед избегает меня любой ценой – он так и не посмотрел мне в глаза. Сначала я полагала, что так даже лучше и тоже избегала его. Ко мне не подошла ни одна из девочек, хотя все они вместе сбегались в уголок и хихикали над чем-то. И из-за этого моя самоуверенность сходила на нет. И ночью, когда никто не мог меня услышать, я плакала.

Я никогда не чувствовала себя более беспомощной, чем в таком состоянии. Никто не разговаривал со мной; все только уставились на меня, как на животное в зоопарке. И это медленно убивало. Мои родители не пришли проведать меня в тот день, когда это было возможно. Хотя не то чтобы я жаждала их увидеть. Моя мать все равно была бы разочарована, она всегда разочаровывается во мне.

- Итак, Белла, как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил меня доктор Каллен.

Пока я могла выдумывать всякую ложь на таких терапиях. Хотя, он на следующей терапии он задавал те же вопросы, а я забывала мои предыдущие ответы. Должно быть, он увидел сквозь мою уловку, что это единственное, что мне оставалось делать. Казалось, медсестры верили мне, но доктор Каллен все по-прежнему был спокоен и терпелив.

- Да вполне прекрасно.

- Завела себе каких-нибудь подруг?

Я едва не удержалась от хамства:

- Не совсем.

- И почему же так?

Я небрежно пожала плечами. Ему не обязательно знать все детали. Доктор Каллен улыбнулся и наклонился ко мне:

- Они бы не стали тебя обижать, не правда ли?

Моего выражения лица хватило, и он продолжил:

- Белла, это совершенно нормально. Когда я был здесь новеньким, меня тоже все обижали. Всем людям, которые здесь, было больно. Просто таким способом они сваливают все на другого человека. Но это проходит, правда. А что насчет твоего соседа? Он добрый парень, не обижает тебя. Только немного скрытный.

- Мы разговаривали в первый день, но не после. Ой, он мне говорил, что его комната рассчитана только на одного человека.

- Это действительно так, но сейчас действует новая система. Людей, которые здесь по какой-либо серьезной причине, кладут в одну палату.

- Вы имеете в виду, что он… - я начала задыхаться, когда до меня дошел смысл.

Мой взгляд соскользнул по моим рукам. Доктор Каллен не ответил и даже не кивнул мне; но его глаза и молчание рассказали достаточно. Я не могла поверить, что тот счастливый малыш с фотографии мог так поступить. Мной овладели одновременно и интерес, и шок. Мой разум выдумывал разные случаи и причины для них.

- Сейчас почти одиннадцать. Тебе нужно возвращаться в свою комнату.

- Да, спасибо Доктор Каллен.

- Нет проблем, Белла. Кстати, меня завтра заменит доктор Лоренцо.

- Хорошо.

Во мне заиграли нервы. Было немного страшно увидеть своего соседа, не зная, что же все-таки я сделала. Интересно, а как я бы себя чувствовала: пожалею ли я его или посочувствую? Мое сердце бешено забилось, когда я подошла к двери. Рука взялась за ручку и приоткрыла дверь. Глаза сразу стали шарить по комнате. Он был там же, на своей кровати, сидя как статуя. Его взгляд был где-то на стене.

Мои ноги сами пошли к нему. Я не была уверена, смогу ли оторвать его от своего раздумья, но ноги не останавливались. Наклонившись перед ним, я посмотрела ему в глаза. Моя рука коснулась его колена и слегка дернула его. Ни ответа ни привета.

- Эй! – я позвала.

А он все равно ничего не делал. Из-за того, что он такой тихий, я начала волноваться. Я схватила его за бицепс и дернула со всей силы. А потом упала на пол. А он лишь положил руку прямо себе на сердце.

- Мать моя женщина! – он закричал. – Меня же чуть инфаркт не хватил.

- Ну, прости! Я уж начала думать, что ты и без того мертв! – я нагрубила в ответ.

- Да какого черта ты должна волноваться?

- Что значит «какого черта»? Мне бы не хотелось, что б моя комната воняла мертвечиной!

Не смотря на все старания не засмеяться, он все-таки хихикнул. А затем протянул мне руку и помог встать на ноги. Он намного сильнее, чем я думала. Его руки были теплыми, и моя дрожь постепенно прекращалась.

- Ты в порядке? – он спросил.

- Да, а ты?

- Ну, это не я сильно грохнулся о пол.

- Со мной происходило и похуже.

Пока я мысленно корила себя за неуклюжесть, его взгляд скользнул по моим рукам. Я лишь улыбнулась ему, а затем ушла на свою половину комнаты. Он же просто стал на меня смотреть. Книжка, лежавшая на тумбочке, была моим единственным развлечением. И я была несказанно рада за то, что она большая.

- М… как терапия? – спросил мой сосед.

Будучи в шоке, я отложила книжку и уставилась на него. Его руки были в карманах, а взгляд оценивал меня. Сердце в груди екнуло из-за того, что со мной, наконец, кто-то заговорил. До этого, лишь доктор Каллен задавал мне вопросы.

- Ну… Доктор Каллен очень добрый…

Парень улыбнулся:

- Ага, раздражает даже.

Я улыбнулась; почему-то мне не нравилось, что он (доктор Каллен) такой терпеливый и спокойный. Думаю, это потому что мне такой быть никогда не удавалось. Он уже вырос и добился в своей жизни успехов, а мне лишь оставалось находиться на его попечении.

- А что насчет доктора Лоренцо? Я еще его не встречала, но встречу завтра.

Лицо моего соседа побелело. Все следы его доброжелательности мгновенно исчезли. Я отложила книгу и уставилась на него – с чего бы? Вдруг парень потряс головой, и мертвенно серьезным лицом произнес:

- Не доверяй этому человеку. Не позволяй закрыть ему дверь; поверь его репутация известна всем пациентам.

- Почему? – я спросила.

Он еще раз потряс головой и сказал:

- Просто, не приближайся слишком близко и не наделай глупостей. Держи дистанцию между вами.

- Хорошо, - согласилась я.

Предстоящая консультация с доктором стала меня пугать. Хотя… может, мой сосед просто пытался запугать меня. Он ведь тоже здесь не за красивые глазки. Да, он просто хочет меня испугать. Ничего более. Но в его глазах было что-то… что-то, что заставляло меня верить ему.

- Я думаю, я не был слишком открытым. Меня зовут Эдвард Мэйсен.

Я лишь улыбнулась:

- А меня – Изабелла, но лучше просто Белла.

Эдвард тотчас улыбнулся. Почему-то я начала волноваться, увидев его улыбку, столь красивую. Но сию же минуту я стала корить себя. Разве я не обещала самой себе, что не стану сближаться с кем-либо?

- Ну ладно, у меня самого сейчас консультация. Увидимся позже, Белла.

- Хорошо!

*** ***

Я, только что открыв глаза, щурилась на солнце. И сразу же прицепила на губы улыбку. Я сильно скучала по солнцу, когда жила в Форксе. Потянувшись, я поморщилась из-за висевших на стене, было восемь часов. Из-за лучиков света, проникнувших в комнату, казалось, будто наступил полдень. Странно, обычно я просыпалась еще до семи и была уже в то время в кафе, чтобы избежать каких-либо контактов с людьми.

Я медленно поднялась с жесткого матраса. Моя спина ныла из-за тяжелой нагрузки. Я думала, что если буду спать на таком матрасе, то боль пройдет, однако никаких улучшений. Присев, я потерла глаза. Солнце ярко светило мне в лицо, вызывая новое чувство. Мои глаза пробежались по комнате в поисках комода, я должна была переодеться, несмотря на свою лень.

Вдруг, я почувствовала, как за моей спиной что-то движется. Лишь спустя несколько секунд до меня дошло, что это Эдвард, мой сосед, встал и делает утреннюю зарядку. Я оглянулась, и мы улыбнулись друг другу. Затем он сел на свою кровать и стал передразнивать меня. Его рукава были задраны, и по ним я могла увидеть его темное прошлое.

На сей раз, на его руках не было повязки или чего в этом роде; поэтому я легко могла все рассмотреть. Его руки были все в розовых шрамах, глубоких и жутких. Как и мои собственные, его шрамы были вертикальными, но их пересекали еще и горизонтальные, образуя крест. Мои внутренности перевернулись при одной мысли о боли, которую он пережил. Как же он выжил?

Как и я, Эдвард сначала посмотрел на часы, а потом оглядел всю комнату. Это уже анекдот, что у нас одинаковые привычки. Я рассмеялась, и увы – громко. Прижав колени к груди, я заметила, как Эдвард оглянулся в мою сторону. Затем его взгляд наткнулся на мой, и парень нахмурил брови.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он тихо. Думаю, это из-за того, что я так рано проснулась. Обычно, когда я просыпаюсь – он уже ушел, а затем я сама ухожу в библиотеку.

- Я только что проснулась, - я также тихо ответила. Он кивнул и стал вытягиваться.

- Эти матрасы ужасны, - прошептал Эдвард мне. Поддакнув ему, я начала растягивать ноги. Сняв пижаму, я надела шортики. Ненавижу их, они такие маленькие. Хорошо хоть, что хлопок не был таким жестким, как та одежда, в которой мне приходилось разгуливать целый день.

Я заметила, как Эдвард смотрит на мои ноги, и тут же покраснела. Кажется, он увидел, что я начала нервничать, и отвернувшись, направился к комоду. Не проронив не слова, парень ушел в мужской туалет. Наблюдая, как он уходит, я прикусила губу и взяла юбку и футболку и стала переодеваться.

Сегодня в женском туалете народу было больше, чем я ожидала. Девушка, которую вроде бы звали Элис, и которая стояла вместе с постоянно хихикающими девчонками, подняла голову и улыбнулась мне. Я была сильно удивлена, ибо когда ее «группа» проходила мимо меня, она даже не поворачивалась в мою сторону. Я застенчиво улыбнулась в ответ. Эта Элис была очень даже неплохой девчонкой, когда ее не окружали подруги. Она была невысокой, может быть, на несколько дюймов ниже меня, а ее черные волосы были завязаны лентами в косички.

- Привет, я Элис, - представилась она. Я была повергнута в шок тем, что она заговорила со мной, у меня в горле все пересохло из-за того, что в последнее время я разговаривала с кучей народу. Сначала Эдвард, а теперь, пусть даже и из вежливости, Элис.

- А я Белла, - я почти подавилась воздухом. Она еще раз улыбнулась мне, немного прищурив глаза, так оба была похожа на эльфа.

- Не против, если я причешу тебя? – кажется, будущая «игра» с моими волосами ее восторгала. По правде говоря, обо мне здесь никто сильно не заботился. Жалко, что тут вообще нельзя пользоваться феном. Мои волосы всегда были прямыми, но становились запутанными, когда дул ветер.

- Конечно, - моя согласие ее обрадовало, и девушка мягко взяла меня за руку. Мое сердце ускорилось, когда ее рука коснулась моей, и мы пошли в другой конец комнаты.

- Наклони свою голову назад, Белла. Я сделаю тебе другую прическу, - ее голос был сопрано, и ее смех был похож на звон колокольчиков, когда она засмеялась над моим смущенным лицом. – Раньше я занималась косметологией, а также модой. Ты и представить не можешь мое разочарование, когда я узнала, что придется носить эту одежду. Я пыталась поговорить с ними об изменениях, но они не стали меня слушать. Но я могла бы сама все придумать!

Я дала ей пощебетать обо всем, что было у нее на уме. Иногда я кивала и поддакивала, что не думаю, что Элис это было важно, думаю, она все равно бы говорила, даже если бы я была против. Пару раз я покраснела, потому что Элис делала мне комплименты, говоря, какие красивые у меня волосы, и как хорошо она могла бы уложить их. Еще больше я раскранеслась, когда она сказала, что у меня потрясающая кожа. Хотя Элис сделала мне укладку без помощи фена, у моих волос был больший объем. Я улыбнулась, глядя в зеркало.

- Нравится? – с просила девушка с надеждой в голосе.

- Да, мои волосы никогда прежде не были такими, - Элис хихикнула, услышав мой комплимент и взяв меня за руку, помогла мне выбраться.

- Ты уже завтракала?

- Нет, я только проснулась, - Элис стала меня тащить по знакомому коридору в кафетерий. Проходя мимо, некоторые люди оглядывались, но большинство молча игнорировали нас. Слава Господу, что мы не привлекали ненужного внимания! Я шла, опустив голову вниз. Просто не люблю, когда меня окружает много людей.

- Эй, - Элис остановилась и заставила меня оторвать взгляд от пола. – Не надо так опускать голову, иначе у тебя будет плохая осанка. Подними голову, расправь плечи и выпрями спину. Чувствуешь, как изменилась? – Исполняя инструкции, я снова краснела. Когда она мне показала на себе, она выглядела как модель. Я же выглядела, как неуклюжий ребенок, который пытается дотянуться до своей матери.

Улыбнувшись, она продолжила тащить меня в кафетерий. А затем, поставил в очередь, дав мне поднос. Здешняя еда не была самой лучшей, но и не была такой плохой, как ожидалось. Я решила держаться подальше от мяса, ибо никогда не ев ничего подобного, я решила попробовать стать вегетарианкой.

Мы шли вдоль металлического конвейера, выбирая разную еду. Элис взяла клубничный йогурт, а я, последовав ее примеру, выбрала черничный. Захватив с собой молоко, мы направились к стойке с фруктами.

- Тебе, правда, тоже нравятся фрукты на завтрак? – нараспев спросила Элис.

- Да, думаю, они заряжают энергией на весь день.

- Классно. В основном, здешние девушки не завтракают вообще, или не едят фрукты, - положив на тарелку несколько долек яблок, она пожала мне руку. Я же положила на поднос дольки арбуза и дыни. И мы направились к кассе.

Меня охватили паника и страх, когда продавщица стала считать деньги. Улыбаясь, Элис отвернулась от женщины, сидевшей на кассе. Я же робко осмотрела кафетерий, который начал наполняться людьми. В основном сидели группами – женскими и мужскими – за разными столиками. Обычно подростки так группируются в старшей школе. За один столиком сидели накачанные парни, как качки. За другим – «милые» блондиночки и «роковые» брюнетки, бросавшие взгляды в сторону парней и хихикающие. Такие девушки обычно либо чирлидеры, либо дочки богатых папашей. В уголках сидели девочки, одетые во все черное. Обычно, среди них находился какой-нибудь женственный мальчик. Думаю, это готы… ну или «эмо».

У нескольких подростков, стоящих позади были очки; таких людей, не заботившихся о своем социальном положении, называли ботаниками. У каждого в руках была толстая книга, и в отличие от остальных, они не слишком много болтали друг с другом. Из толпы сильно выделялись несколько скейтеров, некоторые из ребят были постарше, им где-то по двадцать лет, они не обращали на других никакого внимания. Но был один человек, выделявшийся сильнее всех. Мой взгляд остановился на нем. Его еда стояла почти нетронутой, а у него самого была в руках книга.

- Почему Эдвард сидит один? – пробормотала я.

- М? Ты знаешь Эдварда Мэйсена? – коварно улыбнулась Элис. Теперь я не была той тихой девушкой, которой казалась раньше. Я покраснела, посмотрев на нее и поняв, на что она намекает.

- Нет-нет, мы просто живем в одной комнате, - стала я запинаться.

- Он всегда сидит один. И вообще держит дистанцию. Большинство людей считают его Дауном, хотя он просто…

- Скрытный, - закончила я за нее. Элис засмеялась и кивнула мне. Я посмотрела как он встает, закрывая и книгу и относя поднос, оставив только яблоко. Смачно куснув его, парень вышел из кафетерия.

- А! Вот там все! – весело сказала Элис. Она кивнула мне, чтобы я следовала за ней. Мы подошли к группе девушек, болтающих и хихикающих. Элис села рядом с какой-то брюнеткой и стала с ней разговаривать. Я тоже села рядом с ней и старалась поддержать разговор.

Я откусила кусочек от яблока и старалась жевать как можно тише, чтобы не привлечь лишнего внимания. Все девочки рассмеялись над какой-то шуткой, которую сказала кудрявая брюнетка. Но я не засмеялась и вдруг почувствовала себя очень одинокой. Хотелось бы мне этим утром проснуться раньше. Тогда бы я читала в библиотеке, или просто смотрела на солнечные лучи.

- Ой! Я такая грубая! – неожиданно произнесла Элис. – Все, это Белла.

Она указала на меня и улыбнулась.

- Белла, это Джессика (та самая кудрявая брюнетка), это Лорен (блондинка), Анжела (тоже брюнетка, но с прямыми волосами), Розетта (и волосы, и глаза темные), Жасмин (еще одна блондинка), Стефани (у нее каштановые волосы, а также странноватый взгляд).

- Привет всем, - смущенно поздоровалась я.

Некоторые поприветствовали меня в ответ, а некоторые даже и не подумали об этом. Элис завела другой разговор, о модных униформах в нашей больнице. Она продолжила ныть о том, как бы все изменилось и улучшилось, если бы ей разрешили поправить огрехи. Вдруг, весь стол стих, когда к нему подошла еще одна блондинка с подносом в руках.

- Розали, почему ты опоздала? – спросила Элис.

Розали элегантно улыбнулась.

- Эмметт хотел провести со мной немного времени, - все девочки вздохнули, и отодвинув стул от другого столика, они предоставили его ей.

- Розали, мы же еще не представили тебя Белле! – пропела Элис. Розали взглянула на меня оценивающим взглядом, а затем вернулась к разговору.

- Элис, а ты поможешь мне сделать прическу после завтрака? – и стол снова замолчал. Я почувствовала себя такой брошенной и такой покинутой. Мне бы стало намного лучше, если б кто-нибудь заговорил со мной.

Я тихонько доела и пошли относить поднос к специальной мусорке. Оглянувшись назад, я поняла, что никто из девочек заметил моего исчезновения. Дрожь побежала по моей спине, и я вышла из кафетерия, так никем и незамеченной. Я не знала, куда шла, и, честно говоря, мне было все равно. В моем распоряжении было полчаса. Мои ноги несли меня в маленькую прихожею, где я присела на пластиковый стул. Медсестра, стоявшая рядом взглянула на меня и улыбнулась – это была Лилиан.

- Привет, Белла, - поприветствовала она меня.

- Доброе утро, Лилиан, - сказала я в ответ. Мне начинала нравится ее компания. Хоть девушка и была зажатой, но в ее голосе чувствовалась доброта. Когда я находилась рядом с ней, мне становилось лучше, правда я не понимала почему. Как только подошло время приема, мой желудок взволнованно заурчал, и я вспомнила слова Эдварда. Почему я не могла доверять _ему_? Он ведь просто доктор, он пытается помочь мне. Но я быстро выбросила эту мысль из головы.

- Белла, ты можешь войти сейчас, - позвала меня Лилиан.

- Спасибо, - с этими словами я встала и подошла к двери.


	4. Третья Глава

**Глава 3**

Подойдя к двери, я неожиданно почувствовала себя уставшей, несмотря на то, что почти все утро спала. Я глубоко вздохнула и постучала в дверь. За дверью послышались шаги, а затем кто-то сказал мне «Войдите!». Моя рука опустилась на ручку, и аккуратно приоткрыла дверь. Я обвела глазами комнату, обнаруживая загоревшего мужчину за столом. Он что-то писал, но когда почувствовал, что кто-то вошел, поднял голову и улыбнулся.

- Ты собираешься стоять там весь день? Входи, Белла, - он махнул мне рукой. Я не стала дожидаться повтора, вошла и села длинную кожаную кушетку. Как можно дальше от него. Мне было неуютно с новым доктором, я ведь совершенно его не знала. Господи, мне потребовалась неделя, чтобы рассказать доктору Каллену самую незначительную вещь!

- Я доктор Лоренцо. Сегодня я замещаю доктора Каллена, - она улыбнулся мне своими белыми зубами. Они были настолько белоснежными, что мне даже стало интересно, сколько стоматологов он обошел, чтобы добиться такого эффекта. Он был итальянцем – я догадалась по цвету кожи и его черным волосам. – Что ж, Изабелла, как ты себя чувствуешь?

Я тихонько прокашлялась и поправила его:

- Белла.

- Ну хорошо, Белла. Все в порядке? – Доктор снова улыбнулся, а затем, встав со стула, обошел стол по кругу. Внезапно мне стало очень неуютно. Мне хотелось отвернуться, но я понимала, что это невежливо, и старалась держаться как можно спокойней.

- Да, - вежливо ответила я. Он снова улыбнулся, его глаза слегка сузились. Наверное, он и пластического хирурга посещал. Ибо не только его улыбка была фальшивой.

- Доктор Каллен сообщил мне, что ты не сходишься со здешними людьми. Однако я был бы сильно удивлен, если ты нашла бы здесь друзей сразу, - черт, не могу не отвернуться. Сначала он смотрел на меня, потом «вскользь» коснулся моего плеча, дотронулся до волос. Я поежилась, вспомнив слова Эдварда.

А затем доктор Лоренцо направился к двери и закрыл ее. Он провел рукой по шторам, когда шел к ней. Тут мое сердце подпрыгнуло, а по моей шее заструился пот. Мужчина занавесил окно шторами и повернулся ко мне, как ни в чем не бывало, с той же мерзкой улыбкой.

- Вы не могли бы открыть дверь, а то здесь стало душно? – я в отчаянии спросила. Я пыталась спрятать страх в своем голосе, но, кажется, я выдала себя.

- Я мог бы открыть форточку, если вы хотите свежего воздуха.

- Нет-нет, мне нравится… мне нравится запах прихожей! Это… это напоминает мне о моем собственном детстве! – я нагло солгала, ибо мне не совершенно не хотелось, чтобы этот жуткий тип и я остались в одной комнате. Правда, мне самой не совсем было понятно, почему я себя так веду. Сначала я не поверила словам Эдварду, однако, теперь, когда я вошла в этот кабинет, я пожалела, что не послушала его. У меня нет причин верить ему, но и причин не верить у меня тоже нет.

Нахмурившись и измерив меня взглядом, он приоткрыл дверь так, что я могла увидеть прихожею и услышать, что там играют латинскую музыку. Облегченно вздохнув, я немного расслабилась. Доктор Лоренцо подошел к своему столу и присел на его край. Облизывая губы, он заворожено смотрел на меня. Я же насторожилась.

- Хм… извините, пожалуйста, мне что-то сегодня не хорошо. Мы не могли бы перенести встречу на другой раз? Наверное, мне сейчас нужно отдохнуть.

- Конечно, Белла. Доктора Каллена и завтра не будет. Он решил провести время со своей семьей, пока погода хорошая. Как насчет завтра, в то же время?

Чтобы не сказать ничего лишнего, я просто прикусила губу и кивнула. Я натянуто улыбнулась. Уже при выходе из кабинета, доктор Лоренцо положил свои руки мне на плечи. Он проводил меня туда, где сидела Лилиан. Девушка подняла голову и слабо улыбнулась сначала мне, а потом мужчине, стоящему за мной.

- Лилиан, Белле не хорошо, поэтому мы решили перенести визит на завтра в то же время. Надеюсь, ей станет лучше.

Лилиан кивнула и записала всю сказанную ей информацию на компьютер. А затем тихо сказала «До свиданья», когда доктор Лоренцо отпустил мои плечи.

Я пошла в комнату, отрешенная от всего мира, пытаясь догадаться, что произошло. Он мог быть хорошим человеком, которого я из-за грубости начала бояться. Я поверила тому, кого игнорировала одну или две недели, да и он меня тоже не замечал. Зайдя в свою комнату, я увидела, что Эдвард читает.

Бросив на меня взгляд, он снова уставился в книгу.

- Ты была на лечении? – спросил он тихо.

- Да, - ответила я, садясь на стул, стоявший рядом с его кроватью. Он был во множество раз мягче, чей мой матрас. Подумав об этом, я сморщилась. Теперь ночью я точно не засну. – А почему ты предупредил меня насчет Доктора Лоренцо?

Эдвард взглянул на меня и нахмурился. Меня это немного смутило, но я ждала ответа:

- Да так, ничего особенного. Просто слушай, что говорю я, хорошо, Белла?

- А почему я должна тебе верить? – мое терпение стало кончаться. – Ты можешь оказаться одним из тех людей, для которых я – просто игрушка!!

- Показываешь мне свой характер, Белла? – он приподнялся и положил свою книжку на комод. А за тем сел на краешек кровати и уставился на меня. – Я, между прочим, пытаюсь тебе помочь. А ты только и можешь, что орать на меня, да?!

- А вдруг ты меня обманываешь? – я огрызнулась в ответ.

- Да зачем же мне так поступать? – он закричал, поднимаясь. Я последовала его примеру и встала с кресла. – Я хотел лишь предупредить и помочь тебе! Ты что, не позволяешь другим помогать тебе?

- Конечно же, нет! Именно по этой причине я оказалась там же, где и ты!

- Это не твое дело, почему я здесь! Да ты ведь ничего здесь не знаешь, маленькая истеричка! – он не дал мне ничего сказать, выйдя из комнаты. Я подошла к двери и смотрела на него. Я не была уверена, куда он именно пошел.

- Вот и проваливай, придурок! – я прокричала ему вслед. Он не оглянулся и не остановился, а лишь показал мне фак. Я отвернулась, бросилась на кровати, зарылась лицом в подушку и плакала до тех пор, пока совсем к чертям собачьим не устала.

Я пыталась избавиться от неожиданно нахлынувшей на меня волны злости. Я вообще не понимала, отчего разозлилась. Я лишь знала, что мы оба легко возбудимы, и мое терпение испарилось, как только я услышала его дурацкий бархатный голос. С надутым видом я села на кровать, будто не замечая тех слез, что скатывались у меня по щекам, и взглянула на свои руки. В моей голове промелькнула мысль найти что-нибудь острое и закончить эту _работу. _Хотя я не была слабой и не убила бы себя из-за столь глупой причины. Я сильнее этого.

Я перевернулась на спину. А затем, я снова стала неподвижно лежать, как и в старые времена. Сон был моим единственным спасением от срыва и разочарования. Прикусив губу, я молча позволила слезным дорожкам бежать по моим щекам. Ругая себя за слабости, я уснула.

*** ***

Проснувшись, я лежала какое-то время с закрытыми глазами. Слезные дорожки на моих щеках уже должны были успеть высохнуть, но я все равно рассеянно протерла глаза. Открыв глаза, я увидела, что солнце уже почти село. Я немного разочаровалась, потому что не смогла полюбоваться огненным закатом. Часы показывали пять часов. Я проголодалась, так как пропустила ланч.

Мои ноги начали трястись, когда я встала с кровати, однако я не чувствовала себя плохо, только спина немного ныла. Я пошла в ванную и водой смыла любые признаки сна или слез. Взглянув в последний раз в зеркало, я натянула на себя фальшивую улыбку и вышла из ванной. Не увидев никого в коридоре, я поторопилась в столовую, пока всю вкусную еду не разобрали.

Взяв поднос, я подошла к железной стойке и выбрала йогурт и салат, а также дрессинг*. Как же я давно не ела ничего вкусного! Проведя взглядом по столовой, я увидела Элис и ее хихикающую компанию и решила избегать их. Все посетители сидели на тех местах что и утром. И тут я заметила человека, которого я хотела избегать любой ценой.

Я пыталась подавить в себе гордость, пока шла к нему. Подойдя, я слегка закашлялась, и он поднял голову. Сначала, он оказалась в шоке, увидев меня тут, а затем слегка нахмурился. Я прикусила свой язык, чтобы в очередной раз не нагрубить и села напротив него.

- Мне жаль, - пробормотала я на одном дыхании. У Эдварда от удивления из рук выпала вилка. Я прикусила язык еще больше, чтобы не засмеяться. Черт, ну почему я плохо скрываю свои эмоции?

- Прости… что? – самодовольно спросил он. Блин, ну че он смотрит на меня с таким дурацким выражением лица? Я покраснела и уставилась на стол.

- Мне жаль, что я назвала тебя придурком, - я пробормотала чуть погромче. – Но то, что ты сидишь здесь один, не значит, что я скажу это громко.

Эдвард фыркнул и чуть не подавился своей едой.

- Ты сама можешь представить, насколько ты невероятна? Ты пришла, чтобы извиниться, и снова оскорбляешь меня! – Он вздохнул. – Ну и ты прости меня, что показал тебе фак. Делать это девушке было грубо.

- Эй, это дисквалификация по половому признаку! Мне было все равно, что ты мне показал, - я уставилась на него. Тот факт, что я здесь, еще не значит, что я слабая, - ухмыльнувшись, парень посмотрел на свою еду и начал кушать. Я решила присоединиться к нему и полила свою еду дрессингом. А, почувствовав сладкий аромат, я улыбнулась.

- Почему ты не села со своими новыми друзьями? – насмешливо спросил меня Эдвард. Не успев толком проглотить первый кусок, я пожала плечами. Усмехнувшись еще раз, Эдвард стал ждать, пока я прожую. А он терпеливее, чем я думала.

- Без понятия, - пробормотала я.

- Знаешь, игра в жертву не принесет тебе никаких результатов.

- А разве ты делаешь не то же самое? – я поинтересовалась.

- Что, прости?

Я еще раз на него взглянула. Раньше я была такой тихой, что почти разучилась говорить, а теперь мне рот не заткнуть. Мысленно я обещала обрезать свой длинный язык. Вообще-то, хоть мне и не хотелось разговаривать, я чувствовала, что могу поделиться с ним любым секретом. Его медного цвета волосы слегка скрыли глаза, и я покраснела безо всякой причины. Прикусив губы, я собирала в себе силы, чтобы продолжить говорить то, что начала.

- Ты всегда один. Значит ли это, что ты тоже играешь в жертву? – спросила я робко. Я от всей души жалела, что не смогла промолчать. Не хватало только еще одной ссоры со множеством свидетелей!

- Да, прошептал он, глядя на еду. – Я «играю в жертву» и, честно говоря, иногда даже наслаждаюсь этим. Но это не значит, что ты так же должна.

- А кто сказал, что я играю? – прошептала я в ответ.

- Я не знаю, по какой причине здесь ты, а ты не знаешь, по какой я. Да и я сам не намерен тебе рассказывать. Я не хочу ссориться с тобой, но и так, по-моему, ясно, _зачем мы здесь. _

- Так что, - выдавила я из себя, - мы можем считать себя друзьями… и в тоже время хранить секреты.

Эдварда позабавило мое отношение к ситуации.

- В каком-то смысле да. Каждому человеку нужен тот, на кого можно опереться, и мы исключениями не являемся. Да и не нравятся мне те тупицы, что меня окружают.

- А я одна из них? – я поинтересовалась.

- Да, но ты выше их.

- Ха-ха, - сухо произнесла я.

- Так ты собираешься отвечать на мой вопрос, Белла? – задал парень еще раз тот вопрос, продолжая смотреть на свою еду.

- Об Элис и этих?

- Да.

- Я не знаю, - пожала я плечами. – Такие компании не для меня. То, что они обсуждают мне непонятно. В конце концов, я не поклонница моды или косметики.

- Знаешь, я тоже, - он ответил.

Прикрыв рот ладошкой, я захихикала. Я не думала, что он умеет шутить. По крайней мере, я не ожидала такого от вечно-серьезного человека. Однако, до конца обеда мы просто молча ели. Некоторые люди засматривались на нас, пока проходили мимо. Видя это, я опускала голову вниз так, чтобы волосы падали на лицо, и никто не видел моих красных щек.

- Сегодня комендантский час начинается в семь! – вдруг громко объявила одна из медсестер. – Так что закончите побыстрее, пожалуйста!! И через пятнадцать минут будьте в своих комнатах!

Когда комендантский час начинался рано, все обычно возмущались, хотя в сопротивлении не было смысла.

Эдвард и я молча доели и поднялись в нашу комнату. Вернее, я просто плелась за ним. Он шел быстро, так что мне трудно поспевать за ним. Уже будучи в комнате, парень достал колоду карт и вопросительно взглянул на меня, слегка нахмурившись. Я попыталась спрятать улыбку. Мой отец также смотрел на меня, когда я в чем-либо провинилась, а я всегда смеялась.

Мы играли в карты на его кровати до раннего утра. Мы играли в каждую игру, которую могли вспомнить. Побеждал почти всегда он.

Я не уверена, в котором часу у меня начали слипаться глаза, однако я прошептала что-то про то, что встану через минуту.

Я не знаю, что случилось до того, как мне стали сниться ночные кошмары. Я их скрывала, делала вид, что ничего не происходит, пыталась вытеснить их из своего разума. Ночные кошмары снились мне и до того, как я попала в больницу, но с каждым разом они становились все реалистичнее. Я видела лица тех, кого презирала, тех, кто превратил мою жизнь в настоящий ад. Одно из этих лиц маячило перед моими глазами, я а лишь могла беспомощно всхлипывать. Я не могла издать ни звука, в этом не было смысла. Я никому не о чем не рассказывала.

Никто не задумывался о моих странных поступках, и от этого мне становилось только больнее. Сначала, раны были мелкими. Но чем сильнее была боль, тем меньше я чувствовала. Мне хотелось быть уверенной, что я до сих пор жива, потому что это еще не ад.

Перед собой я все еще видела то самое лицо. Побледнев, я закричала изо всех сил. Я дрожала, пыталась убежать от ночных кошмаров, которые, к сожалению, оказались реальными. Я снова что-то прокричала, но что именно, я так и не поняла. А затем… я почувствовала запах крови и резко замолчала.

- Белла! – услышала я свое имя. – Проснись, черт побери! Проснись, пожалуйста!  
Мои веки открылись, и я перестала дергаться, увидев его зеленые глаза. А затем, отдышавшись, я огляделась по сторонам. Всхлипнув, я поняла, что плачу. Вытерев глаза рукой, я почувствовала странный резкий запах.

- Ч-что? – стала я заикаться.

- Ты в порядке? Черт, у меня чуть сердце не остановилось, - Эдвард обнял меня, однако я вырвалась. Но он просто стал держать меня за руки и посмотрел мне в глаза.

- Что случилось?

- Сначала ты кричала «Не трогай меня!» снова и снова, а затем стала расцарапывать свои руки ногтями, - произнес парень на одном дыхании. – Что, черт побери, произошло с тобой?

Я была уверена в искренности его голоса, он действительно волновался обо мне. Но это же игра, люди всегда играют.

- Н-ничего, - я жадно проглотила воздух. - Всего лишь ночной кошмар. О, Господи! Я залила кровью всю твою кровать! Прости, я сейчас поменяю… - я хотела подойти к нижнему ящику комода.

Однако Эдвард обнял меня за талию и усадил обратно на кровать. Я хотела сопротивляться, но он был слишком силен. Встав передо мной на колени, парень снова взглянул мне в глаза:

- Кровать меня меньше всего волнует. Что тебе приснилось?

- Честно говоря, я не очень-то помню, - я всегда была плохой лгуньей. Я почувствовала в своем голосе нерешительность, да и он тоже, наверное. Он не двинулся с места, и я прикусила губу. Запах крови становился все сильнее, и мне делалось только хуже.

- Белла, не теряй сознание, пожалуйста. Держись, - Эдвард подошел к комоду и достал оттуда марлю. Я просто уставилась куда-то в пространство, пока он снимал старые повязки и делал новые. Он был быстр и аккуратен. Я удивлена, что почти совсем не чувствовала боли. Когда мне делали повязки какие-нибудь медсестры, я всегда вздрагивала от боли, зная, что они делают повязку плотнее.

Почувствовав, как Эдвард завязывает повязку, я посмотрела на руки и вздохнула с облегчением.

- Спасибо, - я прошептала.

- Без проблем. Так ты расскажешь о своем кошмаре? – зашептал он в ответ. Его изумрудные глаза были переполнены волнением и страхом. Я попыталась улыбнуться, но увы… не получилось.

- Я-то считала, что мы – «друзья-с-секретами»? – шутка вышла неудачной.

- Белла… пожалуйста… - мои глаза начали слезиться, и я их зажмурила. Однако, я не подумала, как мне сильно хочется плакать. Слезы стекали по щекам и падали на колени. Эдвард сначала вытер слезы с левой щеки, а затем с правой.

Засопев, я едва прошептала:

- Это был не ночной кошмар… а воспоминание.

- -

Примечания переводчика:

*Дрессинг – соус такой, как кетчуп или майонез.


	5. Четвертая Глава

**Глава 4**

Я уставилась на пол, будучи не в силах выдержать его пристальный взгляд. Я уже чувствовала _запах _жалости, исходящий от него. Встав с пола, он сел рядом со мной на кровать. Все вокруг меня было в крови. Заметив мое беспокойство, парень посадил меня к себе на колени – подальше от крови. Хоть я и вздохнула облегченно, однако меня начало трясти из-за его неожиданного действия.

- Белла, - прошептал мне парень на ухо, гладя по спине. – Все будет хорошо… Ты не обязана мне ничего рассказывать, если не хочешь. Но я могу быть стать твоей лучшей подругой.

- Ты хотел сказать «другом», - я поправила его сухо. – Ты ж не девушка.

- Белла, - эта глупая шутка не понравилась ни ему, ни мне. Его правая рука продолжала гладить мою спину, в то время как мои пальцы теребили его левую руку. Я снова всхлипнула и зарылась лицом в его груди, стараясь не рыдать.

- Я… я… - я стала заикаться, оторвавшись от его футболки. Разумно ли кому-нибудь **про это **рассказывать? Покажется ли **это **правдивым? Я долго время ни с кем не делилась секретами. Может быть, именно поэтому я сейчас нахожусь здесь.

Мне показалось, что я смогла бы доверить Эдварду свою жизнь, но меня все еще терзали сомнения. В конце концов, я даже не знаю, кто он такой. Я знала его, но не настолько хорошо, чтобы рассказывать темнейшие истории своего прошлого. Он, конечно, милый и выслушает меня, но что он подумает потом? Что он подумает про себя, когда услышит, что я натворила, через что я прошла? Глубоко вздохнув, я снова взглянула на него.

Парень отвел взгляд, но я увидела, как его изумрудные глаза наполнились волнением. Это меня встревожила, и я прикусила губу, чтобы не зарыдать. Почему он так заботился? У меня зуб на зуб не попадал. Нет, мне не страшно, просто я поняла. Я хочу рассказать ему, но не могу. Возможно, однажды, но не сейчас.

- Тебе не обязательно все рассказывать, - он прошептал в мои волосы. Уткнувшись лицом в его плечо, мне хотелось оборвать этот, полный нежности, момент. Если бы мне хватило решимости задать вопрос, я бы спросила, неужели он и правда столько сильно заботится, что позволит мне плакать в его объятьях?

- Мне… хотелось бы, - прошептала я. – Но я не могу.

- Я понимаю твои чувства. Это из-за того, что мы плохо знакомы, да? – мое молчание стало знаком согласия. - А мне хочется сказать, что я выслушаю твою историю после того, как расскажу свою. Я еще никому не рассказал правды. Наверное, именно поэтому я и попал сюда. Но я не хочу, чтобы меня нянчили.

- Но почему ты так заботишься? – спросила я тихо.

- Может, мне и не хочется, чтобы обо мне заботились, но _я _хочу позаботиться о ком-нибудь. Все эти доктора, эти медсестры… их забота не более, чем фальшивка. Я же хочу по-настоящему. Я хочу позаботиться о чем-то… что принадлежит _мне, - _в его голосе звучала уверенность. Я вздрогнула. Его искренность, его честность… я прижалась к нему еще больше.

- Прости, пожалуйста, - я прошептала. Парень попытался успокоить меня. И ему это удалось.

- За что? – мягким голосом спросил он.

- Я тебе всю ночь испортила. Сначала я заснула на твоей кровати, потом закричала, обрызгала кровью постель и испачкала твою футболку, - я поймала себя на мысли, что мне действительно было жаль. – Прости, пожалуйста, что ты так долго был одинок.

- Не надо. Трудности присутствуют на жизненном пути у каждого. Кому-то достается иногда больше, чем другим, а кому-то – нет, - он мне улыбнулся, но в его глазах до сих пор царила грусть.

- Однажды я расскажу тебе, - я прошептала.

- А я – тебе, - произнес Эдвард и взглянул на часы. – Сейчас только три часа утра. Давай ляжем спать.

Я кивнула и попыталась встать, все-таки я занимала слишком много места на его маленькой кровати. Но, почувствовав, что я хотела уйти, Эдвард положил свою руку на мою талию и усадил меня обратно на его колени.

- Я же знаю, что ты плачешь по ночам, - сказал он. – У тебя плохо получается это скрывать.

- Это все из-за ночных кошмаров. Я просто привыкаю к этой больнице, - я покраснела.

- Мне это не нравится. Никто не должен плакать в одиночку, - его руки сильнее обняли меня, и он прижал меня к себе. До меня вдруг дошел смысл всех слов, что он сказал с тех пор, как я проснулась.

Парень ведь тоже был одиноким. Ему всего лишь нужен близкий человек, который ему бы доверял. Я положила свои руки на него. Он не хотел быть одиноким, просто так получилось. Мы все играли в жертв, мы были ими. Но как чувствовали мы себя на самом деле? Нет. Просто такие игры были обычным делом, а следовательно – _правильным. _

Я снова встала с его коленей. До меня наконец дошло, что он имел в виду. Парень опустил голову, но когда я села на другой конец кровати, приподнял ее (голову, а не кровать) немного. Отодвигая одеяло от себя, я заметила, что кровать Эдварда была намного мягче моей.

- Ты идешь? – спросила я сонно.

Он улыбнулся и переложил карты с кровати на тумбочку.

- Приятно, когда тебя кто-нибудь греет. Днем, отопление отключается из-за солнца, а ночью из-за этого становится холодно.

Зевнув, я закрыла свои глаза. Я игриво перетащила большую часть подушки на свою сторону. Усмехнувшись, парень подвинулся поближе ко мне, обнимая одной рукой меня за талию. Мое сердце забилось чаще. Я узнала это движение, его так часто показывают в фильмах и описывают в книгах. Обычно, имелось в виду, что главный герой хочет защитить героиню.

- Эдвард? – казалось, будто я сейчас упаду в обморок.

- Хм? – вот именно так он мне и ответил.

Поразмыслив минутку, я прикусила себе губу:

- Да так, забудь.

- Что случилось, Белла? – Эдвард стал просыпаться, любопытство перебороло желание спать. Я мысленно укорила себя за то, что разбудила его, как ему так нужен сон.

- До этого, ты сказал, что хочешь позаботиться о ком-нибудь, - я перешла на шепот. – Я буду этим «кем-нибудь».

Господи, как хорошо, что было темно, и он не мог разглядеть, что я покраснела. Хотя… так как я прижималась к Эдварду, он наверняка почувствовал учащенное биение моего сердца.

- … Хорошо, но я уже знал это, - он снова закрыл глаза, еще сильнее прижал меня к себе и коснулся своим подбородком моего лба. – Ты не похожа ни на одного человека, которого я когда-либо встречал. Ты очаровываешь меня.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Давай не сейчас… завтра, - парень зевнул. Даже зная, что он увидит, я кивнула и положила лоб на его ключицу. Казалось, будто остальной мир не существовал. На мгновение я почувствовала себя маленькой девочкой, которую обняли во время грозы, чтобы успокоить.

Чувство безопасности и защиты захлестнуло меня. Я люблю это чувство больше, чем какое-либо другое – оно подобно наркотикам. Так приятно ощутить, когда тебя обнимает _любимый _человек! Это чудо, это мое спасение… Я столько раз просила Бога, и возможно, это моя награда за ожидание…

И я заснула…

*** ***

- И как твой… _сосед? _– поинтересовалась Элис.

Проснувшись, я обнаружила записку от Эдварда. Меня разочаровал факт, что Эдвард должен пойти на прием. Несмотря на то, что в комнате из-за солнца было теплее, чем обычно, я обнаружила на себе еще одно одеяло. Без сомнения, Эдвард взял его с моей кровати. Я улыбнулась, вспомнив, что случилось ночью.

Немного постояв в ступоре, до меня дошло, что я еще не принимала душ. Выйдя из-за занавески, я увидела веселую девушку, которая улыбалась мне. Да, рядом с Элис сложно оставаться робкой. Ее уверенности и ветрености нельзя было не подаваться. Пока она творила чудеса с моими волосами, мы немного поговорили. Эта девушка точно разбирается в моде. Я слегка боялась идти завтракать, но рядом с ней чувствовала себя спокойно.

Элис не заметила (или ее это не волновало), что я дергалась от волнения. Я сомневалась, стоило ли мне идти на завтрак или остаться в своей комнате. Как будто бы узнав, что я собираюсь сбежать, девушка взяла меня за руку и потащила в столовую к своим друзьям. Они все находились там, даже эта сногсшибательная блондинка.

- Эй, Элис, ты пропустила историю Джессики! – закричала одна из девушек.

- Ой! А мне же так нравится ее история, она такая романтичная! – воскликнула Элис. – Белла, ты же не слышала о Джессике.

Кажется, после истории Джессики у всех улучшилось настроение. Мне даже стало интересно. Я никогда не слышала, по какой причине кто сюда попал. Я только строила догадки. Я не могла отказать Джессике и унизить Элис в ее глазах. Девушка драматично прокашлялась и посмотрела на меня.

- Ну, раз ты новенькая, я расскажу все с самого начала, - она снова улыбнулась. – В прошлом году я встречалась с _очень_ красивым парнем по имени Эрик. Сначала он позвал меня в кинотеатр, потом на обед, а затем предложил стать его девушкой. И мы с ним продолжили наши прогулки, - вздохнула Джессика.

Все девочки облокотились на ладони, вздыхая время от времени. Кажется, единственными, кого эта романтическая чушь не интересовала, были (если не ошибаюсь) Элис, Розетта, и также Анжела и Розали. А всех остальных история приводила в восторг. Что касается меня, я никогда особо не интересовалась романтикой, предпочитая читать о ней в книгах, чем испытывать в настоящей жизни.

- Мы встречались долгое время. Делали то, что обычно делают парочки. Ну, ты знаешь, гуляли по пляжу, танцевали на студенческом балу, он даже брал меня на выходные с семьей, - она еще раз вздохнула и улыбнулась. – А затем, ни с того ни с сего, он порвал со мной! Он меня обвинил в том, что я встречаюсь с кем-то из футбольной команды! Но я была ему верна! А он меня не слушал. Он больше не смотрел на меня, когда мы случайно встречались в коридоре, и не отвечал на смски. Поэтому, - девушка драматично оборвала. – Я вырезала его имя на своей руке. Но когда я пришла к нему домой показать это, он вызвал копов, а остальное ты знаешь. Я здесь.

Все дружно вздохнули в конце. Я не поняла, что такого в этой истории чудесного, что все хотели ее услышать. Она руке вырезала имя парня, который ей больше не интересовался. Теперь она довольна? Она даже не попыталась с ним заговорить! Я уставилась на свою еду и сжала губы. Некоторые люди были такими идиотами. И я – одна из них. Больно смотреть, как много девчонок плакало из-за отношений с парнями. Однако, скорее всего, им просто нечего делать.

- Белла, а ты почему здесь? – спросила меня сногсшибательная блондинка гнусавым голосом. Мне почему-то сразу захотелось прочистить ей горло. Но я еще больше вцепилась зубами в губы, чтобы ничего не сказать и не сделать. – Что случилось у тебя?

- Лорен! – зашипела Элис. – Не дави на нее! Ей не нужно ничего рассказывать, она ведь нас совсем не знает!

- Почему нам можно рассказывать свои истории, а ей нельзя? – девушка пыталась убить меня взглядом. Я поборола в себе желание уйти, но все-таки отодвинулась от нее.

- Лорен, - мягко произнесла Элис.

- Да как хотите, - отмахнулась она.

Покрасневши, я прикусила губу и стала убирать волосы так, чтобы они оказались все на левом плече. Хрупкая ручка Элис коснулась моей руки, и я взглянула на девушку.

- Не беспокойся, у каждого здесь есть свои причины. Просто не все любят о них рассказывать.

Но это все не просто так. Может быть, под другими обстоятельствами я бы и рассказала, однако я пообещала, что расскажу только в том случае, когда буду готова. Я буду ждать до тех пор, пока не захочу признаться Эдварду. Я пообещала, и, в конце концов, я стала _принадлежать ему. _При одной мысли об этом я покраснела. Хотелось бы мне, что все это случилось по причине сонливости.

- Нет, я в порядке, не стоит волноваться, - я улыбнулась ей. – Однако у меня процедура через пятнадцать минут, и поэтому мне нужно идти. Увидимся позже, Элис.

- Хорошо, Белла, - но девушка продолжала волноваться. Пусть она и смогла выдавить из себя улыбку, в ее глазах можно прочесть волнение. Да, за маленькой девочкой, скорее похожей на пикси*, чем на девушку своего возраста, скрывалась взрослая девушка, которая заботится о дорогих ей людях. Но ей тоже нужна забота, чтобы выжить здесь. А хотя бы за это я восхищалась ею.

Я улыбнулась в ответ, хоть это было и трудно сделать. Кивнув в знак подтверждения, Элис повернулась к своим подругам. Именно так она хотела доказать, что с ней все в порядке. И именно в эту секунду я поняла, почему она до сих пор в таком месте.

Я же пошла в прихожею, ждать своего сеанса. Окна были открыты, позволяя ветру обдувать всех и каждого. Усмехаясь, я села в одно из кресел. Лилиан улыбнулась мне, и я улыбнулась ей в ответ. До приема оставалось десять минут, но лучше посидеть здесь, чем в кафетерии. Я настолько необщительна, что редко находила повод для разговоров. Моя голова – самое безопасное место. Однако я не нуждаюсь в безопасности, я и сама могу о себе позаботиться.

Я взяла один из журналов, лежавшим на столе, что был рядом со мной, и стала читать какую-то статью о флирте. Этот журнал предлагал настолько идиотские «хитрости», что я даже захихикала. _Намажьте немного лишнего блеска, и тогда ваши губы станут настолько пухлыми, что все парни захотят вас поцеловать! _ Я потрогала свои губы пальцем. Они и так пухлые, намного больше, чем у обычной девочки подростка. _Выделите ваши достоинства! Не скрывайте того, что делает вас более привлекательной! _Что же делает меня более привлекательной? Мои длинные ноги? Да, наверное, ими можно заворожить и разбить сердце любого парня.

Я собралась положить журнал обратно, как поняла, что мне что-то закрывает проход. И чуть не закричала, когда дошло, что _кто-то _закрывал мне проход. Однако этот кто-то успел коснуться своими пальцами моих губ.

- А ты увлеклась журнальчиком, - я посмотрела в его изумрудные глаза, которые наполнились усмешкой, а затем уставилась на него всего. Да, по моей вине его чуть не хватил инфаркт. Да, целых два раза. Я улыбнулась и потянула его за руку, чтобы он слез со стола.

- Слезь, а то стол ведь сломаешь! – парень схватился за мои плечи и встал на ноги. Хотя, не думаю, что ему нужна помощь. Я заныла, а он засмеялся. Если он подумал, что это весело, то мне даже страшно представить, что с ним случится, когда он увидеть мою неловкость.

- Ты не рановато? – спросил парень, проводя рукой по своим бронзовым волосам. У меня появилось желание дать ему хорошенько, однако в этот момент мой желудок съежился.

- Мне что-то не хочется сейчас быть с Элис и ее подругами, - честно ответила я. - Мне кажется, я им не подхожу, особенно после того, как я услышала историю Джессики. Остальные девочки отреагировали так, как будто у них самих похожие истории. Я не могу притворяться, что переживаю. Я просто не понимаю, что должен чувствовать человек, с которым так поступают.

- Я бы тоже так поступил. Мне их группа не особенно нравится, но Элис миленькая. Она немного наглая, но зато добрая.

- Да, ты прав. При ней девочки притворяются смущенными, хотя на самом деле большинство из них просто ненавидит меня.

- Ты большая заноза, - он усмехнулся. – А им это не нравится.

- Что? – меня прервал доктор Лоренцо, который вышел из кабинета и помахал мне рукой. Я вдохнула и слегка улыбнулась ему. По моей спине пробежали мурашки, когда я увидела его нежный взгляд.

- Доброе утро, Белла, - поздоровался со мной доктор Лоренцо.

- Доброе утро.

- Ты подружилась с Эдвардом? – спросил мужчина ни с того ни с сего.

Я сначала постеснялась. Были ли Эдвард и я друзьями? Подходили ли наши отношения под определение «дружба»? Он принимал меня за друга и общался соответствующе. У нас много общего и мы спокойно общаемся, не переводя разговор в другое русло. Все как-то… _правильно. _

- Думаю так, - мой голос был тихим, но в нем чувствовалась уверенность. Да мой голос удивил меня саму, настолько искренне я это произнесла!

- Это хорошо. Я же говорил, что рано или поздно ты найдешь себе знакомого, - его сияющая улыбка все также была фальшивой. – У тебя были какие-либо трудности, пока ты приживалась?

- Нет, я в порядке. Кровати немного жесткие, а так все хорошо. Я даже высыпаюсь, - пока я говорила «доктор» пересел на спинку дивана и провел рукой по моей шее.

Я вздрогнула и отодвинулась подальше от его теплого, но нежеланного прикосновения. Кажется, мое движение раздражило его. В комнате было холодно, и мне не хотелось шевелиться, однако один взгляд на мужчину, что рядом со мной – я готова бежать до канадской границы.

- Знаешь, Белла, - прошептал мне он на ухо, - иногда нам всем необходимо опираться на чье-нибудь плечо. Например, пациентам и докторам. Ты можешь довериться мне, Белла. Я _всегда _готов предоставить тебе помощь, если нужно.

Я дернулась, а затем немедленно встала с дивана. Я тяжело дышала, а в моей душе поселился страх. Теперь я понимаю, почему Эдвард предупредил меня. Я стала медленными шажками приближаться к двери. Но, увы, я не заметила, что жалюзи были опущены, а дверь – закрыта.

Доктор Лоренцо тоже встал с дивана и начал идти ко мне. Дрожа, я отодвигалась дальше. В его глазах горел какой-то страшный огонь. Отходя от мужчины все дальше и дальше, я уперлась в стену. Я вздрогнула, почувствовав, как моя спина коснулась стены. Я оказалась в ловушке собственного страха. Доктор Лоренцо медленно приближался ко мне, мне хотелось закричать, но мое горло высохло при одной только мысли об этом. С каждым разом мужчина убыстрял свой шаг. Он припер меня к стенке руками, а его торс располагался напротив моей груди.

- Белла, Белла, - вздохнул он. – Я лишь пытаюсь помочь тебе, а ты мне этого не позволяешь. Обычно все девушки твоего возраста хотят, чтобы я им помог. Это всего лишь лечение, бесчисленное количество девочек уходят домой в лучшем состоянии. Как ты думаешь, почему меня назначили заместителем самого мистера Каллена? Скоро я превзойду его и открою собственную больницу, чтобы помогать таким, как ты.

Пока он не провел своими теплыми пальцами по моей щеке, я даже не чувствовала слез на ней. Я вздрогнула и оттолкнула его, при этом причиняя боль лишь себе. Он придвинулся ко мне сильнее, морщась, когда я ударила ногой по его голени. Я слишком хорошо знала это чувство страха и безнадежности. Почувствовав прилив адреналина в крови, я стала брыкаться ногами. Моя коленка всего на несколько сантиметров промахнулась от цели.

- Не трогайте меня, - я с трудом ловила воздух. Хватаясь за болевшее бедро, он взглянул на меня и натянуто улыбнулся.

- Все в порядке, Белла. Ты еще придешь ко мне. Приходят все. А ты от них ничем не отличаешься, - Доктор Лоренцо снова улыбнулся. – Может быть, когда у меня будет собственная больница, ты станешь одной из медсестер, подобно Лилиан. – И он сел за стол. Доктор махнул мне рукой, и я без колебаний ушла.

Захлопнув дверь, я прижалась к ней спиной. Увидев свет прихожей, я стала еще тяжелее отдыхиваться и всхлипывать. Лилиан сидела за столом, оторвалась от своего дела, взглянув на меня. Она нахмурилась, беспокоясь за меня. В ее глазах читалось… нет, я не смогу описать, сколько в них было боли, ненависти и разочарования. Я не могу на нее больше смотреть. Я не хотела жалеть ее: это было бы неправильно. Я улыбнулась ей и пошла, захватив журнал, который читала ранее.

Я шла по холлу. Мое желание – найти утешение в объятьях Эдварда – напугало меня до смерти. Я никогда ни от кого не зависела, и самое ужасающее – от незнакомого человека! Сначала я зашла в ванную, чтобы сполоснуть лицо водой и стереть все признаки того, что я плакала или была расстроена.

- О, Белла! Кажется, только в ванной мы и будем встречаться! – послышался радостный голос. Я обернулась и увидела Элис. Она улыбалась, но ее улыбка была… ненастоящей.

- Привет, Элис, как дела? – спросила я вежливо.

- А, хорошо, - девушка растерянно протерла свой левый глаз. Я заметила небольшой синяк под глазом, который был бы невиден, если б я стояла чуть дальше.

- Ты уверена? – тихо спросила я, призывая ее выговориться.

- О, - произнесла она, сморкаясь и протирая глаза. – Ты же знаешь, нам всем не везет время от времени. Но нельзя это так всем показывать.

- Да, - я слишком хорошо с этим знакома.

- Так почему у тебя глаза на мокром месте? – я думала, что делаю все правильно.

- А у тебя сопля рядом с левой ноздрей! – услышав это, я покраснела и потянулась за туалетной бумагой, чтобы вытереть.

- Да ладно, со мной тоже случалось такое. Однажды Розали увидела это и стала смеяться надо мной до тех пор, пока она не поняла причину.

- Ясно, - сказала я застенчиво.

- Ты другая, - произнесла Элис тихо. – Я заметила недавно, ты не такая, как все.

Я тяжело сглотнула. Только быть изгоем мне не хватало!

- Что… что ты имеешь в виду?

- Нет! Совсем не _это! _С тобой все в порядке! Ты… взрослее, что ли. Рядом с тобой я чувствую тепло… обычно, это чувствуют окружающие меня люди, сама я такое редко испытываю.

- Что значит редко?

- До этого существовал только один человек, находясь рядом с которым, я чувствовала тепло и безопасность. Он любовь всей моей жизни, еще до того, как я пришла сюда.

- Он твой парень? – мое любопытство переполнило меня, мне так хотелось узнать, о ком она говорит.

- Мне больше нравится называть его своим будущим мужем, - девушка широко улыбнулась. – Его зовут Джаспер Витлок, и он самый лучший парень в мире!

Меня поразила ее способность быстро переходить от наболевшего к хорошему, и глядя на ее улыбку, я тоже улыбнулась. Ей становилось лучше от одного его имени. Интересно, а каково это – быть влюбленной? Как так происходит, что от имени настроение поднимается за в считанные секунды?

- Я так счастлива за тебя, Элис, - мои слова были искренними.

- Спасибо, Белла. Не буду лгать, большинство девушек не любят меня, потому что лучший парень – мой. Также, им не нравится Розали за то, что ей принадлежит Эмметт, но они подходят друг к другу… - Элис призадумалась. – Ты так и не ответила на мой вопрос, этим утром.

- Э…, - я уж и забыла, о чем мы говорили утром. – На какой именно?

- О твоем… _соседе. _

- А…

- Вот тебе и «А…». Слухи распространяются быстро. Что происходит? Эдвард – не самый общительный человек на планете. Ты сидела вчера с ним за одним столом, разве не заметила, как все на вас уставились и перешептывались?

- Нет, вообще-то. – Я не солгала. Я действительно не обращала ни на кого внимания.

- Он не очень-то любит общаться, я точно знаю, потому что он и Джаспер – лучшие друзья. Они хорошо друг другу подходят, оба книжные черви.

- Джаспер – книжный червь? – я спросила, пребывая в шоке. Как мог кто-то, находясь рядом с Элис, с этой неунывающей девочкой, оставаться книжным червем?

- Да, он проводит много времени в библиотеке.

- А как он выглядит?

- Средней длины светлые волосы, бесконечно голубые глаза и голливудская улыбка, - девушке понравилось, как она описала своего парня.

- Наверное, я видела его, он всегда сидит за последним столом…

- Да, это он, я обязательно вас познакомлю!

- Да, - оживление Элис вернуло к жизни и меня. Я больше не чувствовала себя такой расстроенной, а наоборот, мне стало легче. Лицо девушки сияло от счастья, и создавалось впечатление, будто она и не плакала.

- На улице тепло, хочешь пройтись со мной? – спросила она радостно.

- Конечно, я только зайду сначала в свою комнату, - девушка кивнула, и сияя, последовала за мной. Пока мы шли, она ухитрялась пританцовывать. Оглянувшись, я поняла, что никого в здании нет. Никто не сидел в своих комнатах, и в коридоре – тоже никого. Было подозрительно тихо.

- В такой чудесный день все вышли погулять, - Элис ответила, смотря на мое удивленное лицо. Она оказалась права, теперь в больнице теплее, и некоторые неприятные чувства ушли. А если бы еще и не запах, то я подумала бы, что оказалась в менее гнетущем месте.

Я открыла дверь в комнату и ощутила легкий бриз – было открыто окно. На автомате посмотрев направо, меня встретил знакомый взгляд. Он сидел на коленях рядом с тумбочкой. Я отложила ненужный журнал, который вскоре станет бесполезным материалом для чтения.

- Привет, Эдвард, - я радостно поприветствовала парня.

- Привет, как прошел сеанс? – в его голосе послышалась боль. Он пересел на кровать, уселся в индийскую позу и уставился на меня. Я пожала плечами и улыбнулась.

- Все нормально. На улице прекрасная погода, прогуляешься?

- Да, я подумывал об этом. Сто лет не видел солнца, - он тоже неуверенно улыбнулся. – Будет неплохо увидеть его. Форкс все-таки не то место, где мне нужно жить.

- Точно-точно, - я засмеялась. Эдвард встал с постели и подошел ко мне.

- Ты там жива, Белла? – спросила Элис из-за двери.

- Да.

- А, так ты _завела _подругу, - дразнил меня парень.

- У меня, между прочим, двое друзей, а у тебя, по слухам, трое, - я ткнула в него пальцем, и он сжался, едва сдерживая смех.

Схватив его за руку, я потащила его к двери.

-Пойдем же.

* пикси – это эльфы такие.

**От переводчика: **разыскивается бета. Срочно.

И еще. Кто-нибудь, напишите, пожалуйста, отзыв!


	6. Пятая Глава

**Глава 5**

Элис, улыбаясь, вела нас по коридору. Она держала меня за руку так, чтобы я шла быстрее и не отставала от нее. Эдвард тихонько засмеялся, и я бросила на него «убийственный» взгляд. Теплый ветер дул мне в лицо, и я мягко улыбнулась: мне нравилось это чувство. Я тосковала по теплу солнышка. Снаружи двор был наполнен людьми. Сейчас в одной группе человек стало меньше, но количество групп увеличилось.

Большинство играли в фосквеа*, вол болл*, баскетбол, а некоторые – в вышибал. Часть девушек, не дожидаясь, пока солнце снова уйдет, загорали. Хотелось бы мне присоединиться к ним, но если мою кожу не намазать кремом от загара, то она вся сгорит. Какой-то высокий блондин, стоявший у стены, заметил Элис и улыбнулся ей, и та пошла с ним танцевать. Она обняла парня, и он, подняв ее в воздух, поцеловал ее. Казалось, в этот момент они ничего и никого не замечали.

Эдвард стоял рядом со мной и осматривался. Мысль о том, что, наконец, можно погулять, возбуждала его, как щенка, которого отпустили с поводка. Я так же стала оглядываться. Краешком глаза я заметила, как одна девочка быстро отвернулась от Элис и Джаспера. Кажется, ее звали Лорен, та, что «травила» меня раньше. Протерев рукой глаза, она отвернулась и ушла в помещение. Моя нога поддалась вперед, но меня кто-то остановил.

- Куда ты идешь? – заинтересованно спросил Эдвард.

- Там стояла одна девушка и грустила, - в моем голосе слышалось отчаяние. Не зная почему, мне хотелось пойти и утешить Лорен.

- Ты не должна вмешиваться в дела других, - сказал Эдвард упрекающим голосом. А затем он взглянул на Элис и Джаспера, которые оторвались друг от друга, и оживленно разговаривали.

- Поговори пока с ними, а я схожу на минуточку. Обещаю, - парень обиженно надул губы, но отпустил мою руку. Я улыбнулась и побежала туда, где была Лорен. На полпути я поскользнулась и чуть не упала на пол. Мысленно ругнувшись, я услыхала еще кое-то помимо моего прерывистого дыхания.

Я услыхала всхлипывание. Я продолжила идти. Звуки всхлипывания усиливались с каждым моим шагом. В пустой комнате я увидела Лорен, закрывшую лицо руками.

- Лорен? – я прошептала. Вытерев свои слезы, Лорен подняла свою голову и уставилась на меня. Я чувствовала свою вину за это и уже жалела, что пошла за девушкой. С другой стороны, меня бы потом загрызла совесть.

- Чего тебе надо, _Белла? – _она едва ли не по слогам проговорила мое имя. Однако Лорен не злилась, она просто чувствовала стыд за то, что ее нашли в таком положении. Я робко села рядом с ней на кровать. Я не смотрела на девушку, не говорила, а просто сидела.

Она снова стала трястись, а потом всхлипывать. Я не знала, то делать, мне хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь пришел и сделал все за меня. Правой рукой крепко обняв ее за плечи, я прижала девушку к своей груди. Застыв на секунду, она расслабилась и заплакала. По моим щекам тоже текли слезы, но я не хотела их вытирать. В конце концов, в этот раз я плакала не для себя, а ради другого человека.

- Лорен, все в порядке, - я прошептала ей.

- Ничего не в порядке! – прокричала девушка. Она приподнялась и вытерла слезы. – Почему вы такие счастливые, а я – нет? Что я такого сделала?

Будучи в истерике, Лорен кричала на меня, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить боль. Я знала, что это такое, девушка была смущена и понятия не имела, что делать. Разочарование берет над тобой вверх, и даже если кто-то пытается тебе помочь, ты ничего не можешь.

-Ты считаешь, что все здесь по-настоящему счастливы? – я мягко спросила. – Все мы оказались здесь не просто так, и не из-за того, что с нами хорошо обращались, или мы были счастливы.

- Я ничего не сделала, так почему именно я? – она закричала. Ее лицо было искажено, а ее голос стал еще противнее.

- Разве это не вопрос на миллион долларов? – пробормотала я, а затем снова ее обняла. – Почему именно я, почему именно я? Разве не это мы спрашиваем себя тысячи раз, превращая это в риторический вопрос?

- Им всем было больно… но сейчас они счастливы. Почему я так не могу? – девушка повторяла это снова и снова, облокотившись на мое плечо. Мои слезы стали уже высыхать, а ее все не прекращались. Наконец успокоившись, она подняла свои распухшие глаза на меня. Кажется, глаза, наполненные страданием, будут мне сниться.

Я погладила ее по волосам в знак утешения:

- Все в порядке. Я знаю, это несправедливо, тебе кажется, будто все против тебя.

- Потому что так оно и есть! Все: мои друзья и даже моя семья, - Лорен вздохнула, - мой отец бросил маму, когда я была маленькая. С тех пор я никому не доверяю, и я оказалась права!

Я крепко держала девушку за руку и смотрела на нее, но не с жалостью, а скорее с пониманием.

- Мои родители тоже развелись, когда я была ребенком. Я понимаю твои чувства. Моя мама стала встречаться с другим, и _мы _бросили отца.

- Хотелось бы мне остаться со своим отцом, новый бой-френд моей матери был просто ужасен, - ее глаза опять заслезились.

- Я выслушаю тебя, Лорен. Я знаю, что когда с тобой рядом человек, которому можно обо всем рассказать, тебе становится легче.

- Я хочу рассказать. Но все смеются над чужими историями. Я пытаюсь смеяться, но не могу.

- Я тоже не могу смеяться.

- Сначала он был милым, - начала Лорен. – Моя мама познакомила меня с ним, когда они встречались около двух недель. Он хорошо обращался с ней. Казалось, ему наплевать на то, что у нее есть дочь и сын, только мой старший брат все время проводил в колледже. Иногда он приезжал и отвозил меня в парк, где я гуляла с друзьями. Я была популярна в школе, я нравилась мальчикам, потому что была чирлидером. Я ходила на свидания и имела много друзей.

Девушка улыбнулась при воспоминании, а ее ладонь стала расслабляться. Лучше расслабиться сейчас, потому что худшая часть – это и есть кульминация рассказа. Лорен вздохнула, и слезы появились на ее глазах. Едва сдержав всхлипывание, она взглянула на меня.

- Все было чудесно. В один вечер моя мама работала допоздна. Как раз в это время ее любовник переезжал к нам, несмотря на то, что встречались они всего два месяца. Я помню, как он готовил обед. Он также поставил на стол вино, которое я попыталась попробовать. Но оно оказалось горьким и не понравилось мне. Мы вместе смеялись какое-то время, а потом позвонила моя мама и сказала, что придет рано утром. Ричард, так звали этого ублюдка, проводил меня до комнаты, когда я захотела пойти спать. Все казалось обычным, я почистила зубы и переодевалась: футболка чирлидера и какие-то шорты. Так что, ничего особенного. А затем легла в постель.

- Не знаю, сколько я проспала до того, как моя кровать стала трястись. Я что-то пробормотала, но чья-то ладонь закрыла мой рот. По резкому запаху, я поняла, что это был Ричард. Он с силой втолкнул меня в матрас и стал снимать с меня одежду. Я знала, что он пьян. Я догадалась, почувствовав горький вкус, когда он начал меня целовать. Он вел себя очень грубо, мне тогда было всего десять лет. Я не знала, то происходит, но он забрал мою девственность.

- Когда он ушел, я не знала, что делать. Он ничего не сказал, только вышел и пошел в свою и мамину комнату. Когда мама вернулась утром домой, она удивилась, откуда на моей щеке синяк. Ричард сказал, якобы я споткнулась на лестничном ковре и упала. Мама рассмеялась и больше об этом не вспоминала. Ничего особенного после этого не произошло, просто Ричард перестал разговаривать со мной. Вскоре маме стало с ним скучно, и они расстались, и я его не видела. В прошлом году я стала чаще вспоминать о том, что случилось со мной, хотя и не хотела думать об этом. Это произошло до того, как я пошла спать. Все думали, что я спала, никто не заметил, что это не так. Я слишком много выпила парацетамола. Испугавшись своего поступка, я пошла к маме, прежде чем лекарство убило меня. Я сказала врачам, что это была случайность, но мне никто не поверил…

Она легла на кровать, я сидела рядом, держа ее за руку.

«Так близко», - пробормотала я, потому что трагедия девушки была схожа с моей трагедией. Единственное отличие было в том, что моя трагедия – это не случайность. Я сама выбрала свою судьбу.

- Лорен, - я ее гладила, пытаясь успокоить. – Ты такая сильная, такая храбрая, не позволяй никому унижать тебя. Тебя это не должно беспокоить, ты скоро поправишься и уйдешь отсюда.

Лорен улыбнулась:

- Вообще-то, все не так плохо. Доктора говорят, что мое состояние улучшается с каждым днем, и что скоро меня выпишут меньше, чем через месяц.

Я слегка ей позавидовала. Я ведь только с ней подружилась.

- Я рада за тебя, Лорен, это же прекрасно, - я не доверилась своему голосу, поэтому произнесла это шепотом.

- Я знаю, я была здесь достаточно долго, но не так долго, как некоторые люди, - Лорен вздохнула и посмотрела в окно. – Я ждала случая загореть больше недели. Я уже не помню, когда в последний раз загорала.

Я улыбнулась девушке, и она встала. Когда Лорен помогала мне встать, я споткнулась и чуть не упала, а после мы смеялись над этим. Когда мы вышли во двор, ее позвали какие-то девчонки, Лорен улыбнулась мне и убежала к своим подругам. Она уже не была одинокой и грустной, она слишком общительная для этого.

Я посмотрела в сторону, где в последний раз видела Эдварда, и с облегчением вздохнула – он стоял там же и разговаривал с Джаспером и Элис. Я подошла к ним и села между Эдвардом и Элис. Мои чувства смешались – чувства, которые я испытывала, слушая историю Лорен, и мои собственные чувства. Я рада, что помогла ей, ведь улыбка шла ей больше, чем ухмылка.

- Ты в порядке, Белла? – тихо спросил Эдвард. Я улыбнулась ему. Хотя он, наверное, все понял. Но мы обсудим это потом, в более подходящее время.

- Белла, ты же еще не познакомилась с Джаспером, - Элис радостно прервала нас. – Белла, это Джаспер, Джаспер, это Белла.

Джаспер хорошо подходил ее описанию. Он был очень красив, примерно одного роста с Эдвардом, со светлыми волосами и голубыми, как небо, глазами.

- Рад знакомству, Белла, - парень поприветствовал меня. У него легкий южный акцент. А также милая улыбка. Теперь ясно, почему Элис влюбилась в него.

- Я тоже, Джаспер, - я улыбнулась в ответ.  
Элис все время радостно говорила. Она сказала, как красиво мои волосы блестят на солнце, что моя кожа стала темней. Покраснев, я смеялась над ее комплиментами. Не знаю, сколько мы гуляли, но вскоре задул ветер, принося с собой холодный воздух.

Вскоре все стали собираться в здание. Кафетерий был полон людей, когда мы туда вошли. Эдвард и я пошли заказывать обед, а Элис и Джаспер – занимать столик.

Я уже знала, что захочет Элис, а Эдвард знал, что нравилось Джасперу. Я скорчила рожицу, когда Эдвард выбрал ребрышки в собственном соку. Парень тоже скорчился и произнес:

- А что, Джасперу нравится.

Я одновременно засмеялась и вздрогнула. Мои макароны и салат меня более чем устраивали. Столик, за которым сидели Элис и Джаспер, был недалеко от столика, где сидели подружки Элис. Я улыбнулась Лорен, и она, к моему удивлению, улыбнулась мне в ответ. Эдвард сел рядом со мной, ему неудобно находиться со всеми этими людьми. А мне неудобно, если ему неудобно. Я взяла его за руку под столом и посмотрела в его изумрудные глаза. Его пальцы сжали мою руку, и мое сердце стало биться быстрее.

- Ты… ты в порядке, Эдвард? – я прошептала. Он кивнул, не отводя взгляд. Я вздохнула и отвернулась. Из-за того, как он на меня смотрит, на моих щеках начал появляться легкий румянец.

Предупреждая о наступлении комендантского часа, прозвенел звонок. Мы засмеялись над нашей невнимательностью и пошли относить подносы.

Я потянула руки за голову, не обращая внимания на то, что пульс стал биться чаще, чем обычно. Я к этому уже привыкла, но скучать, когда все пройдет, не буду. Эдвард прыснул от смеха, смотря на мое довольное лицо, пока мы шли в палату. Моя кожа была теплой, желудок – полным, я сама – счастливой. Несмотря на утренние события, мне было… хорошо. Думая о нынешнем положении, я сжала губы. Все это так давило на меня.

Когда мы вошли в комнату, Эдвард плюхнулся на кровать, и с хлопком вытянул ноги. Я засмеялась и стала, как кошка, щекотать его живот. Этот парень был таким странным, но в то же время – таким удивительным. В последние дни моя симпатия к Эдварду возросла. Он был милым и заботливым. Интересно, а другие люди чем отличаются?

- Я собираюсь переодеться, так что скоро вернусь, - сказала я, выходя из комнаты. Я сменила шорты, а затем – футболку. Зевнув, я вернулась. Эдвард лежал в той же позе, закрыв глаза и растянув губы в улыбке.

- Ты так и будешь там стоять? – пробормотал он. Я покраснела, но раз парень меня не видел, то не стала обращать на это внимание. Подойдя на цыпочках, я села рядом с ним. Я убрала волосы с его лба и улыбнулась, смотря на этот беспорядок.

- Эй, Эдвард? – я тихо спросила.

- Мм?

- Ты можешь ответить на вопрос, который я задала прошлой ночью?

- Почему ты так дорога мне, - это скорее звучало как утвердительное предложение. Он медленно открыл свои зеленые глаза, и мой желудок сжался. – Я могу назвать миллионы причин.

- Нескольких достаточно, - я улыбнулась ему. Парень немного меня отодвинул, чтобы залезть под одеяло, но потом разрешил сесть мне на место.

- Ты не похожа на остальных девушек, - Эдвард начал говорить, - Когда меня сюда привезли, медсестры забыли про пациентов и окружили меня. Мне не нравилось внимание, потому что я привык быть один и полагаться на себя. Наверное, ты впервые посмотрела на меня тогда, когда я поранил твою руку.

Он робко ухмыльнулся и пробежался своими пальцами по моей руке. Я улыбнулась ему в ответ, показывая, что нисколько не злюсь на него. Парень улягся головой на подушку, обнимая меня руками.

- Ты похожа на дорогого мне человека, - воздух в моей груди внезапно кончился, - она была самой важной женщиной в моей жизни.

Мое дыхание стало более тяжелым. Не понимаю, почему слезы начали душить меня.

Эта боль в моей душе убивала меня, мое сердце сжалось, и я чувствовала, как по моим щекам потекли слезы. Я сжала зубы, чтобы сдержать всхлипы. Эдвард использовал меня, потому что я напоминала ему девушку, которую он любил. Мне стоило обидеться, но мои страдания пожирали меня изнутри.

- Белла? – обеспокоено спросил парень. Я боролась с ним и ухитрилась сбежать из его объятий. Он снова позвал меня, в этой раз начав паниковать.

- Ничего страшного, я пойду навещу Элис. Спокойной ночи, Эдвард! – Я не дождалась ответа и ушла; слушать было нечего. Я бежала по разным коридорам, пока не оказалась перед дверью Элис. Я постучала, и она открыла.

- Белла! – воскликнула моя подруга. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

К сожалению, она не заразила меня своим энтузиазмом. Я грустно улыбнулась, после чего слезы заполнили мои глаза.

- Я не знаю, - я выдавила.

- Белла, проходи, - Элис взяла меня за руку и усадила на ее постель. – Что случилось, ты в порядке?

- Д-да… п… просто Э… Эдвард… - я зарыдала.

- Что? Что сделал Эдвард? Если он попытался что-нибудь, - она погрозила, но не закончила предложение. Я закачала головой и зарыдала еще больше.

Я чувствовала себя такой дебилкой. Я даже не знала, по какой причине заплакала. Мне следовало быть с ним, ведь он во мне нуждался. Парень только-только стал открываться. А я убежала. Но боль в моей груди было сложно не замечать, она становилась все сильнее. Я дотронулась рукой до груди и сжала ее в кулак так, будто бы это могло остановить страдания. Элис ничего не сказала, позволив лечь мне на ее кровати и выплакаться.

Девушка заснула, но я не смогла. Мне не нравилась новая комната. Я-то к своей совсем недавно привыкла. Даже не смотря на то, что Элис лежала рядом со мной, меня это не успокаивало. Ее тело было маленьким и хрупким, я скучала по тому, как Эдвард лежал со мной, наши тела подходили друг к другу, как ключ и замок. И было так больно думать, что кто-то еще чувствует тоже самое, как будто существовал ключ-дубликат.

И дыхание Элис меня не успокаивало, я соскучилась по тяжелому дыханию груди, на которой прошлый раз спала. Это было глупо, что, проведя с Эдвардом одну ночь, я больше не могла представить себя без него. Я села на край кровати, но затем, пошатываясь, поднялась. Я так устала, но не могу заснуть.

Я бесцельно шаталась по коридорам. Интересно, почему их никто не сторожит? Ванная была тускло освещена. Я сначала испугалась, но затем из-за сонливости перестала обращать на это внимание. Я выпила немного «металлической» воды из-под крана и глубоко вздохнула.

«_Должна ли я возвратиться?» - _подумала я про себя. Я не хотела возвращаться и еще больше себя смущать. Это не мое дело, есть ли у него девушка или нет. Я позавидовала, ведь меня никто не ждет. Я не знаю, что думают мои родители. Что они будут делать со мной, когда я вернусь? Если я вернусь.

В коридорах стояла такая тишина, что я слышала собственные шаги. Пол был холодный, поэтому я покрылась гусиной коже. Я вдруг вспомнила, что Эдвард рассказывал мне о таких днях. Мне лишь хотелось теплого тела рядом со мной. Все это казалось далекой мечтой. Я стояла прямо перед дверью, и Эдвард был так близко, но в то же время так далеко.

Я положила руку на дверь. Но не на замок, хоть у меня и было такое желание. Облокотившись на дерево лбом, я еще раз глубоко вздохнула. Я чувствовала его легкий запах. Он не был слишком мужским, скорее… мальчишеским, чистым и теплым. Я закрыла глаза и почувствовала слезы на своих щеках. Если его кто-то ждал там, значит, я буду поддерживать его здесь. Мы были друзьями… по крайней мере, говорили так. Друзья с секретами, так что, у него есть секрет. Какое право я имела вмешиваться в его жизнь?

Я отстранилась от двери и раздраженно толкнула ее. Я была запутана, и мне больно… очень больно. Эта боль была не похожа на физическую, духовная боль чувствовалась в каждой клеточке тела. Я захныкала. Мне так сильно хотелось открыть дверь, но не менее сильно мне хотелось убежать. Чувство потери надежно засело в моем сердце. Слезы текли и казались бесконечными. Я пыталась успокоить себя, но безуспешно. Мои фальшивые слова не обманут мои же уши.

Я уставилась на эту деревянную дверь. Только она разделяла меня с человеком, который вызвал все эти страдания. Мне хотелось проклясть его, но тогда я прокляну самого Бога. Мои глаза, наконец, высохли и, замедлившись на секунду, я открыла дверь. И я столкнулась лицом к лицу с обладателем чудесных изумрудных глаз, а мои коленки подкосились.

- Ой, - он сказал, не позволяя мне упасть на пол. Он поймал меня, и я схватилась руками за его бицепсы. Лишь заметив, что дрожат руки, я поняла, что трясусь вся.

Эдвард не терял времени в коридоре и унес меня в нашу комнату. Мой вес не был проблемой для его сильных рук. Он положил меня на кровать и укрыл одеялом. А сам прилег рядышком, прижимая руками меня к его груди. При его прикосновении я моментально успокоилась, изгоняя из головы все неразумные мысли.

- Белла, прости меня, - прошептал он в мои волосы, его дыхание щекотало мне шею. – Я не хотел тебя обижать. Я совсем не то имел в виду.

Парень глубоко вздохнул, а затем потянулся, чтобы достать что-то.

- Видишь?

Он дал мне ту самую фотографию в рамке, которую я разглядывала в первый день. Я осторожно взяла ее. Я посмотрела на фотографию, которую освещал лунный свет. Она мне казалась иной с тех пор, как я видела ее.

- Эта женщина, - Эдвард показал на единственную на фотографии женщину с добрыми глазами, - она моя мать.

Мои глаза расширились, и я посмотрела на него, чувствуя шок и вину.

- О, Господи, Эдвард. Прости меня, пожалуйста.

- Не надо. Я сначала не понял, из-за чего ты расстроилась… но потом до меня дошло, - парень улыбнулся. – Элизабет Мейсен, моя мама. Я избегал тебя сначала, потому что ты мне напоминала о ней. У меня нету новых фотографий… потому что ее больше нет.

- Эдвард, - я начала говорить, но он приложил палец к моим губам.

- Пожалуйста, дай мне объяснить. Я избегал тебя, потому что у тебя точно такие же глаза, как у моей матери… и мне было больно… очень. Я многое пережил без своих родителей. Я думал, я стану независимым, но тут появилась ты.

Я пробежалась пальцами по его волосам, и опустила его голову на свою грудь. Парень обнял меня за талию руками и еще ближе прижал меня к себе.

- Все в порядке, - я прошептала в его волосы. Я тоже поначалу тебя избегала.

Эдвард заинтересованно на меня взглянул.

- Почему? – спросил он тихо.

- Я не хотела заводить друзей. Мне казалось, что я их не заслуживаю, что я хуже их всех. И еще, я не хотела бы привязываться к кому-либо, если однажды мне придется уйти.

- Что значит «если»?

- Я не знаю, - я пожала плечами. Мне хотелось уйти, я была готова убиться.

Парень вздрогнул и прижал меня к себе.

- Не бойся, такие мысли меня больше не преследуют.

- Вот и хорошо, - он сонно пробормотал. – Мы уже во второй раз ложимся спать после полуночи.

Я кивнула и уткнулась ему в грудь. Вздыхая, я почувствовала, как тепло Эдварда окутывает меня. Это чувство успокаивало, и я надеялась, что оно никогда не пройдет.

*Это игры, в которых, так или иначе используют мяч.

_Комментируем, пожалуйста, не стесняемся! =3 _


	7. Шестая Глава

_**Уважаемые читатели! **_

_Я кланяюсь вам в ноги, что вы были настолько терпеливы, что не приехали ко мне и не разрубили на множество маленьких Полинок. Впрочем, если бы вы это сделали, то точно не увидели бы этой главы на русском. _

_У меня для вас две новости._

_Начнем с плохой: я потеряла интерес к этому фанфику. Что я только не делала, лишь бы перевести его, какие я усилия не совершала – все было тщетно. И лишь совсем недавно я поняла, что ситуацию надо срочно менять. Я села за перевод. Но боюсь, он не так хорош, не так полон моей любовью к своей работе. Если вы заметите что-либо корявое, сообщите мне, пожалуйста. И еще раз, извините. _

_Теперь хорошая новость: вопреки самой себе я собираюсь покончить… вернее закончить перевод :) Я не могу это пообещать (потому как не знаю, смогу ли выполнить такого рода обещание), но возможно после Нового Года я буду выставлять новую главу раз в две недели. _

_Всего хорошего! _

_- Полина_

**Глава 6**

Утро пришло слишком быстро. Облака потемнели и не пропускали ни один лучик света. Я вздохнула и пододвинулась к Эдварду. Вчера мне не удалось проснуться рядом с ним, он ушел, но теперь я улыбалась, прижимаясь к его груди. Его руки сомкнулись вокруг меня, а под одеялом переплелись наши ноги. Его дыхание было ровным, а на лице – мои волосы.

- Доброе утро, - пробормотал парень, заставляя меня подпрыгнуть. Мы посмотрели друг на друга. Его зеленые глаза заворожили меня, и я еще больше придвинулась.

- Доброе, - прошептала я сонно. Он хмыкнул, и по моему телу побежали мурашки. Он прижал меня сильнее. «Распутав» ноги, я вытянула, стоная от удовольствия.

- Не хочу вставать, - пожаловалась я.

- Я тоже.

- Так давай не будем, - я свернулась калачиком.

- Если я еще немного посплю, то все мое тело будет болеть, - недовольно произнес парень. – Мне нужно идти в гимнастический зал. Сто лет там не был.

Я заинтересованно подняла голову:

- А где здесь зал?

- В задней части здания. Туда немногие девушки ходят, - он ухмыльнулся.

- Я могу быть и мужиком, когда захочу, - я надула губки и показала свои «бицепсы».

- От тебя мужиком и не пахнет, - проговорил Эдвард, поднимаясь. Я вздохнула, встала и пошла в ванную.

Вода в душе была теплой и приятно расслабляла мои напряженные мышцы. Я облегченно вздохнула. Я провела в теплом душе гораздо больше времени, чем нужно. Я удивилась, увидев, что Элис не пришла. Странно, ванная стала местом наших встреч. Но зато я заметила Лорен.

- Привет, Белла, - она сказала.

- Доброе утро, Лорен, - я улыбнулась. – Направляешься в кафетерий?

- Ага, как только высушу свои волосы, - с Лорен я чувствовала себя так же уютно, как и с Элис. Я недооценила ее, она оказалась доброй. Я смогла разглядеть под холодным тоном голоса и внешностью настоящую девочку. Мы шли в кафетерий и тепло разговаривали. Потом я заметила Элис, машущую нам рукой. Рядом с ней сидел Джаспер, разговаривающий с Эдвардом, который выглядел уставшим. Приблизившись к ним, я услышала их разговор.

- Да, я сегодня пойду в зал, - сказал Джаспер Эдварду.

- Ой, а можно и мне пойти? – вмешалась Элис.

- Тебе станет скучно. Там нечего делать, - прервал ее Эдвард. Девушка метнула в него взгляд. Я расхохоталась, когда парень закатил глаза. Джаспер улыбнулся и принялся поедать печенья в соусе. Мне захотелось подавить смех.

- А со мной пойдет Белла, - пропела Элис. – А с ней мне скучно не будет. Мы вам мешать не собираемся, честное скаутское.

- Я пойду, - согласилась я. Эдвард рассерженно посмотрел на меня, а я улыбнулась, строя из себя «Мисс Невинность». Джаспер просто кивал, с каждым кивком все шире улыбаясь. – Мы будем хорошими, вы даже не заметите нас. Кроме того, до сегодняшнего утра я и не знала, что здесь есть спортивный зал.

- Хорошо, - вздохнул Эдвард. Мы с Элис радостно взвизгнули и повисли у него на шее. Мы ударились. Пока Джаспер над нами смеялся, мы липли к Эдварду к знак благодарности, ну или что-то вроде того.

Завтрак закончился. Пока Эдвард и Джаспер ушли переодеваться, Элис и я остались ждать их в вестибюле.

Элис ко мне повернулась.

- Итак, куда ты ушла? Когда я проснулась, тебя уже не было.

Сжимая губы, я вздохнула, но потом расслабилась и стала говорить.

- Я пошла к Эдварду.

Я замолчала; Элис пошевелила рукой, показывая, что хочет продолжения.

- Мы поговорили и все выяснили. Это было маленькое недоразумение, ничего серьезного.

- Если вспомнить о том, что случилось прошлой ночью, то для тебя наверняка это чуть-чуть побольше, чем ничего, - пробормотала моя подруга.

Прежде чем я успела ответить ей или задать вопрос, к нам спустились Эдвард и Джаспер.

Они оба перевязали себе локти бинтами. Джаспер схватил Элис и улыбнулся ей. Могу поклясться, Элис была готова упасть в обморок. Я захихикала, и мы все вместе пошли вперед. Зал оказался не таким уж и незаметным. Наверняка я проходила мимо него тысячу раз и никогда не задавалась вопросом, что это. Он находился справа от ванной комнаты, напротив женских и мужских комнат.

Элис и я сели на скамейки у стены и наблюдали за тем, как Джаспер и Эдвард приводят в порядок свои снаряды. Переглянувшись, парни встали на соседние беговые дорожки, приготовились и стартовали. Они начали с медленной ходьбы, затем пошли спортивным шагом, а уж потом побежали. Время от времени парни пересматривались, как бы бросая друг другу вызов. Они бегали около десяти минут, когда я заметила, что они вспотели. Уже позже они яростно пили воду из бутылок, которые взяли с собой. Их мышцы выглядели такими натянутыми во время бега. Эдвард и Джаспер снова переглянулись и побежали. Я жадно вдохнула, когда Эдвард сорвал с себя футболку и бросил рядом со мной.

- А вот это моя любимая часть, - посмеиваясь, прошептала мне на ухо Элис.

Джаспер тоже снял с себя футболку, бросил ее Элис и побежал быстрее. Пот незаметными капельками скатывался по груди Эдварда. Немного зарычав, он оглянулся назад и прибавил скорость.

Когда Джаспер стал замедляться, я его уже просто не могла узнать. Эдвард поступил его примеру.

- Я… наконец-то победил, - задыхался он. Парень победоносно улыбнулся, упав на колени.

- Да уж… как… только… это случилось? – ответил Джаспер. Его акцент не был таким заметными, когда он тяжело дышал. Элис подлетела к нему, но встала, как вкопанная, увидев стекающий с него пот.

Я не могла оторвать взгляд от Эдварда. И почувствовала, как краснею под его взглядом. Прекратив смотреть на грудь парня, я взглянула ему в глаза. В них была какая-то легкость, а на лице нарисовалась улыбка. Эдвард подтолкнул меня к себе, обнимая за плечи и прижимая мою спину к своей груди.

- Как хорошо иметь талисман удачи! - он улыбнулся еще шире и сильнее меня прижал к себе. Мое лицо залилось краской, и я чуть не подпрыгнула, услышав его быстрое биение сердца. И слава Богу, он не сильно вспотел. – Я должен был привести тебя сюда гораздо раньше. Если бы я только знал, что ты мой ключ к победе над Джаспером, я б ходил с тобой сюда каждый день.

Эти два предложения парень прошептал мне на ухо, и мое сердце забилось быстрее.

- Не думаю, что Белла была бы против, - захихикала Элис, обращаясь к Джасперу. Я бросила ей свой убийственный взгляд, а затем невинно посмотрела на Эдварда.

- Прими мои поздравления! – я засмеялась. Эдвард улыбнулся мне в ответ и уткнулся подбородком мне в голову. Я схватилась за его руки и вдохнула себя его запах. Любой другой человек пах бы ужасно после нескольких минут бега, но запах Эдварда привлекал меня еще больше. Я покраснела при мысли о потном и вонючем Эдварде. Что же со мной не так? Хотя… я же просто обычный подросток, но не понимаю, почему так думать нельзя.

- Стоит ли нам померяться на штангах? – спросил Джаспер. Эдвард быстро закивал, и парни направились в другой угол зала. Они начали насаживать металлические блины на штанги, чтобы увеличить вес. – Пятьдесят или семьдесят пять? – поинтересовался Джаспер.

- Семьдесят, - ответил Эдвард, - по тридцать пять на каждую сторону. Не надо напрягать мышцы лишним весом.

- Не подумал об этом, - пробормотал Джаспер. Элис засмеялась и потащила меня поближе к ним, чтобы полюбоваться зрелищем.

- Готов? – в ответ Джасперу Эдвард кивнул.

Парни схватились за металлический брусок и вытащили его с подставки. Сначала выпрямили руки, потом согнули их в локтях, затем легко коснулись бруска грудью. Они повторяли упражнения снова и снова: прямо, сгиб, касание и опять прямо. Движения Эдварда меня заворожили. Он нахмурил брови, сосредотачиваясь на бруске, его бицепсы каждый раз сгибались, а хорошо сложенная грудь поднималась вверх, а затем вниз. Я почувствовала, что прикусила губу зубами и прикусила достаточно сильно.

Эдвард посмотрел на меня. Черт, заметил, как я на него пялюсь! Я тут же покраснела, и парень, подмигнув мне, сосредоточился на штанге. Элис хохотала рядом со мной и дергала меня за руку, но я могла думать лишь о том, как бы не перестать дышать. Стук сердца стоял у меня в ушах, а дыхание было прерывистым. Я уже не пыталась подражать дыханию Эдварда, я старалась не упасть в обморок в этом душном зале.

Я ведь ни разу не посмотрела на Джаспера с тех пор, как мы вошли в зал. Кажется, у него было гораздо больше неприятностей, чем у Эдварда. Я понимала, почему Эдвард так радовался: очевидно же, что Джаспер лучше работает ногами, а Эдвард – руками. У Эдварда были больше бицепсы, зато у Джаспера сильнее развиты мышцы ног. Наверное, неистовое желание победить друг друга вело их до самого конца. Я рада, что это отвлекает их от обыденной жизни в больнице. Хотя, я и волновалась. На руках Эдварда были порезы. Хоть он и говорил мне, что они больше не болят, одна мысль о поднятии железа ранеными руками беспокоила меня.

- Хорошо, - Джаспер задыхался. Он в последний раз приподнял штангу и положил ее на ложе, а затем присел. Эдвард еще несколько раз повторил упражнение, а затем тоже положил штангу на место. Его тело просто сияло. Улыбка царила на его лице. А тело…. Это грех иметь такое прекрасное и хорошо сложенное тело. Я вздохнула и попыталась отвернуться, но меня снова поймали за подглядыванием.

- Два раза за один день, ну и ну, Джаспер, - Эдвард поддразнил своего друга.

- Заткнись, - пробормотал «друг», - то, что Белла сегодня здесь еще не означает, что она твой талисман удачи.

- Ты так говоришь только потому, что Элис не призвала удачу к тебе, - они еще несколько минут огрызались. А мы с Элис веселились и хохотали над ними.

- Ой! – воскликнул Эдвард, посмотрев на часы на стене, - у меня прием через три минуты. Черт, совсем об этом забыл.

- Ах да, сегодня возвращается доктор Каллен, - сказала я и почувствовала необъяснимый прилив чувств, - что ж, иди, пока не опоздал.

Эдвард засмеялся, надел чистую футболку и побежал по коридору. Он же только что бегал, откуда у него столько сил?

Я обернулась, услышав смешки позади себя. Элис и Джаспер стояли рядом и как-то странно посматривали на меня.

- Насладилась этим шоу? – саркастично спросил парень. Я покраснела и уставилась на свои ноги.

- Да ладно, Джас, - захихикала Элис, - она просто стеснительная. Да и кто бы таким не насладился? Правда, Белла?

Элис танцуя, подошла ко мне, обняла меня за талию, и мы с ней вышли из зала.

- Я пойду в душ! – крикнул нам Джаспер.

- Да уж! Ты воняешь, как старый ботинок! – тот усмехнулся и направился в мужскую раздевалку. Элис повернулась ко мне, - милая, да ты влюбилась.

Я встала как вкопанная и уставилась на Элис так, как будто из нее только что вылез зеленый человечек. Элис мило улыбнулась и пошла к лестнице, таща меня за собой. Она что-то напевала себе под нос и похихикивала. Я понятия не имела, куда меня ведет подруга, но если она откладывала этот разговор на потом, значит плохо дело. Элис остановилась у своей комнаты, открыла дверь и пихнула меня на кровать, а затем заперлась.

- Рассказывай, - приказала она мне. Я не понимала, что девушка имела в виду, я не знала, что сказать. Но Элис, кажется, не заметила и продолжала буравить меня своим взглядом. Я едва сдерживала волнение и нахмурила свои брови.

- О, да Боже мой, Белла! Это так очевидно. Я знаю, Джаспер знает, и я не удивлюсь, если вся больница уже об этом знает! – воскликнула моя подруга.

- Знаешь что? – пробормотала я. Я скрестила ноги и потянулась назад, облокачиваясь на перила. Элис и не пыталась скрывать свое нетерпение. – Мы не в старшей школе, и я не «сплетничаю» про мальчиков.

- Белла, - проговорила она мое имя по слогам, прикусывая нижнюю губу и едва не плача. Я знаю, это все притворство, но моя подруга слишком хорошо умела внушать вину другим и строить из себя жертву, поэтому я сдалась.

- Хорошо, - я вздохнула. Элис едва не упала с кровати от волнения. Казалось, ее улыбка можешь разорвать ее щеки. Я сама заволновалась: моя подруга… была склонна к сплетням.

- Ура! Давай начнем с самого начала. Что вы там не поделили ночью? – я набрала в легкие побольше воздуха. Думая о случившемся сейчас, я чувствовала себя дурой. Я приревновала Эдварда к его же _матери_. И еще большей дурой я почувствовала себя при мысли о том, что я вообще ревновала. Элис ждала моего ответа, и я выпалила все разом, признавая свою неправоту.

- Он рассказывал мне, почему я особенный для него человек, - осторожно начала я.

- Да-да.

- А затем добавил, что я напомнила ему кого-то. Ну, я вся разозлилась и умчалась из комнаты, потому что боялась, что он дружит со мной только потому, что я напоминаю ему кому-то из его настоящей жизни, - у Элис были ушки на макушке. Она вслушивалась в каждое мое слово и не пропускала ничего, - я пришла к тебе, расстроилась и расплакалась без всякой на то причины. Когда ты уснула, я постоянно переворачивалась с боку на бок и в результате ушла, потому что не хотела будить тебя.

Я врала, но эта ложь была во спасение. Хотя, честно говоря, я удивлена, что Элис ничего не заподозрила и не стала меня расспрашивать. Она так сосредоточилась на событиях, на моей истории, что не уловила нотку фальши в моем голосе. Да, я стала гораздо лучше лгать. Но не знаю, хорошо это или плохо. Я вздохнула, а затем продолжила, вспоминания детали, чтобы затем поведать их подруге.

- Ну, я вернулась к комнате и стала ждать. Эдвард открыл дверь и увидел меня. Он извинился за свое непонимание и за то, что расстроил меня. Он объяснил мне, что все на самом деле не так, как я подумала, и показал мне старую фотографию, стоящую в рамке у него на столе. А затем сказал, что я похожа на его мать. В общем-то, это правда. Кажется, у нас одинаковые глаза… и характеры схожи.

- Ну, парни влюбляются в девушек, которые напоминают им матерей, - спокойно сказала Элис. Она произнесла это таким тоном, будто это и так всем понятно. А затем выпалила:

- Ты что, приревновала Эдварда к его _маме_?

- Да, - прошептала я, от стыда пялясь на свои ладони. Сначала моя подруга захихикала, а затем расхохоталась, ложась на свою спину и едва вытирая слезы с глаз. Ее лицо было красное, как помидор, а по щекам катились слезы.

- Ладно, ладно, ты закончила смеяться над моим провалом? – я прошипела.

- Господи, Белла, тебе, должно быть, так стыдно! – Элис уже не смеялась и не хихикала – она повизгивала.

- Да, я знаю, - я пробормотала. Девушка не прекращала смеяться, и я безуспешно пыталась намекнуть, что сильно покраснела. Она старалась сдерживать распирающий ее хохот, и вскоре просто похихикивала. Элис продолжала улыбаться. Казалось, если моя подруга заговорит, то подавится воздухом и умрет.

- А что ты сделала?

- Я извинилась, а Эдвард сказал, что все в порядке. А затем мы просто уснули, - закончила я беззаботно, надеясь, что Элис не захочет вдаваться в подробности. Она подняла брови. Я знала, что подруга мне не верит, проклинала себя за то, что не могу соврать нормально.

- Это _все_, что произошло? – спросила Элис, усмехаясь.

Мое лицо пылало. Я потрясла головой.

- Да. Ничего больше не случилось, - Элис захихикала, но на сей раз быстро успокоилась.

- Я знаю, я знаю. Итак, - она засмущалась и поджала губы. Девушка улыбнулась, но не от того, что ей было весело. Мне кажется, или она сочувствует мне? – Тебе он нравится?

Я сжала губы, стараясь понять истинную цель вопроса. Конечно же, Эдвард мне нравится, ведь он самый первый подружился со мной. Он понимает меня, как никто другой. Когда бы я не чувствовала себя подавленной, этот парень находил время утешить и успокоить меня. Мои чувства казались нереалистичными, ведь мы знаем друг друга только месяц. Я прикусила губу, продолжая бороться сама с собой. Мне нравился Эдвард как друг, в этом у меня не было сомнений. Но что-то большее? Эдвард стал моим ангелом-хранителем, зеленым светом в конце тоннеля, если уж на то пошло. Вспоминая произошедшие события, я не могу себе представить, чтобы я без него делала. Снова быть замкнутой себе казалось мне неправильным.

И в то же время, Эдвард был самим Адонисом [1]. Его сильные руки, накаченные мышцы. Мои щеки загорелись от одной только мысли. Когда мы спали вместе, наши тела были так близки, что я чувствовала каждый изгиб на себе. Меня бросало в жар каждый раз, когда парень шевелился или вздыхал во сне. Я тонула в его незабываемых глазах. Эдвард был собственником, в моем животе порхали бабочки, когда он называл меня своей.

Эдвард был совершенен, обладая и физическими данными, от которых придет в восторг любая девушка, и яркой индивидуальностью. Его нерешительность и доброта, они прекрасно сочетались в нем. Идеальный мужчина, настоящий джентльмен и хороший человек не заслуживает страданий. Прожить жизнь, полную одиночества, парень считал, что именно так и должно быть. Наверное, я люблю его чуть больше, чем друга…

- Да, - убежденно прошептала я. Я все еще смотрела на свои ладони. Я боялась взглянуть на Элис, ведь сейчас я признала кое-что очень личное. Мое сердце забилось быстрее, когда я поняла, что сказала. Эти слова проигрывались снова и снова в моем разуме, но я не видела в этом ничего зазорного. Это правда; наверное, самая правдивое предложение, которое я сказала, находясь в этой больнице.

Другого объяснения не было. Это должно быть правдой, я хотела, чтобы это была правда. То, как Эдвард меня касался – даже если просто так – делало меня безумной, заставляло мое сердце учащенно биться, но мне это так нравилось. Меня уже несколько раз ловили, когда я бессовестно любовалась парнем. А когда я улыбалась ему, он улыбался мне в ответ. Я видела, как Эдвард фальшиво улыбался другим, но мне он дарил свою «кривую» улыбку, которую я любила больше всего. Он хороший человек, самый добрый из всех, кого я знаю. Я его знала как никого другого. Хотя, может, мне не известны детали его прошлого, но мы чувствуем друг друга на эмоциональном уровне. Я хотела узнать Эдварда получше. Моих знаний не достаточно. Мне всегда хотелось выведать его тайны.

Но кое-кто прервал мои размышления, утащив меня с кровати. И этот «кто-то» пронзительно закричал мне прямо в уши (отчего они жутко разболелись).

- Это же прекрасно! – смеялась Элис. – Я так рада за тебя!

- Элис, - задыхалась я, - нет, все не так. Может, Эдвард и нравится мне, но он-то ко мне ничего не чувствует.

- А? – остолбенела моя подруга. Элис оттолкнула меня от себя. На ее лице было написано удивление. Я вздохнула и начала играть с кончиками волос.

- Я уверена, что он просто смеется надо мной. Он такой потрясающий, а я… обычная.

- Ты ненормальная? – разозлилась моя подруга. – Разве не ты рассказывала мне о том, как он говорил тебе, что ты особенная? Он же за тобой ухаживал, пока в тебе ревность не разыгралась!

- А? – теперь настала моя очередь удивляться.

- Белла, ты просто не знаешь, как работают мозги у парней, - вздохнула она, - Я тоже сначала думала, что не нравлюсь Джасперу, потому что он был застенчивым. Это почти разбило мне сердце. Но потом мы сели и поговорили и поняли, что любим друг друга. Я же вижу вашу связь с Эдвардом, она такая же, как и у нас в ваше время. Если ты поговоришь с ним, я уверена, что что-нибудь да будет. Ты не можешь просто так сдаться и сказать, что ты недостаточно хороша. Эдвард подумает, что не интересен тебе. Ты должна флиртовать!

У меня глаза расширились, когда я вспомнила про журнал, который читала в коридоре. Он сейчас спокойно лежал в моей тумбочке. Я прикусила губу. Как я собиралась флиртовать с самим Адонисом, когда у меня и обычного-то парня не было? Элис ненормальная.

- Просто попытайся, Белла, - сказала подруга, - мне нужно идти, увидимся на обеде. Потом расскажешь, как все было. И даже не пытайся избегать или забывать о флирте! Помни: иди прямо, спина ровная, плечи расслаблены.

Я засмеялась, когда Элис походкой модели – покачивая бедрами – вышла из комнаты.

[1] Адонис – возлюбленный Афродиты в древнегреческих мифах.

P.S. Считайте, это мой вам подарочек к Новому Году :)


End file.
